Falling in love again
by Moonlover21
Summary: This is a out of the blue story I made up. what if Sailor Moon was Kagome's Older Sister, And Serena, went away to war with Her Father 5 years ago. While Kagome, true colors begin to show. And Inuyasha, is having weird feelings for Kagome's Sister. What will happen please read find out.
1. Begin

Falling in Love Again

The Day was beauitful out the sun was burning britely the water felt so cool to the feet it was a beauitful day. but it had turn out to be a bad day for the Half Demon Inuyasha.  
he had just gotten into a fight with his lover the young priestess Kagome. she had been actting like they had no love for each other anymore at frist when they Defeated Narku,  
Inuyasha, had thought that he could fanlly settle down and have a family with Kagome. but lately she been actting like she didn't want to be with him anymore could it be that she has fallen out of love with him and this time it maybe fanlly over between them for good.

Inuyasha, stood there watching his friends from a far and seeing there kids they have and the love that they had.  
he was begining to think that maybe Kagome wasn't the one he was suppost to be with after all. could it be that his true mate was still yet to be fround somewhere out there. Inuyasha, was a headsome man and was about He look to be the age of a 23 years old but He is more like almost 218 years old.  
he had Long Sliver hair that went to his back lags and at the top of his head were two Dog ears with golden eye he was was a very good looking man.

Kagome was about 18 year's old now, and had dark brown eye's, with long black hair that was at her mid back and nice sink color.

Sango was a Demon Slayer about 22 years old with Long Dark Brown Hair that went to her Butt dark brown eye's. and She and Miroku. had 3 kids Two Girls and one Boy Roku, Athena, and Amalthea. Athena, look just like her Mother Dark Brown Hair that was down to her Shoulder's and Blue eye from her Father.

Amalthea had both her Mother and Fathers look mix, Miroku Hair color Dark Black hair but there was Brown Eye's Tan Color Sink Like her Mother She even had her mother nose and smile, She had nice Long Hair just like Kikyo hair for how long it was it went past her butt. but She look just like her Mother and Father.

And Roku same has his Father He Had His Father's eye's his sink color he look just like his father like father like Son He look just like Miroku He did have Sango, looks alittle but mostly Miroku. He had Sango Smile and nose has well but that was all.

Miroku, was about 24 Years old he had short Black Hair that was tie up in alittle ponytail in the back oh his head, He had dark blue Eye's and nice cream color sink He was about 5'8 for hight very good looking for a monk if your into that kind of person.

Then there Shippbo a little fox Demon kit, 12 years old that live with them Redesh color hair with green eye's and a fuffy tail and ponity had lost his real family so they all took him in the village and everyone love him has if he were one of them.

Then there's the two tail Demon fire Cat Name Kirara.  
that tranform into a small kitten to a saber tooth tiger Demon cat with two sharp fags up fornt of her mouth with sharp claws with fire comming from Her paws and the power to fly as well and Kirara is about 300 years old or longer.

Sailor moon.  
is a young girl with the powers to fight and protect others plus she is a princess of the moon as well butt reborn and live's a new life on earth to protect the earth for as long has she can and she also the older sister of Kagome, but Kagome know nothing of the power her sister has Serena, is 24 years old and has long blond hair that went to her feet her hair was tie up into pigtail that look like there were two buns on top of her head it look like a pair of meatballs on her head and that where she got her nickname from Serena, has dark blue eyes and very beautiful light cream color sink she was very strong and beautiful and she would do anything to protect the people she loved.  
Kagome and Serena had the same Father but diffeneit Mother's Serena and Kagome Father had short Black hair and brown eye and tan color sink just like Kagome she look just like her Father he was a very kind man Serena's Mother Had Very long hair,  
and it was Dark Blue hair color and with blue eye's she put her hair up half up and half down She would have a hair clip holding her hair up,  
Serena's Mother was so beautiful she made everyone happy she was a very caring lovely person to help with all she could.  
But sadly when Serena, was 4 years old Her mother had died from an illness that was killing Her taken He life from Her daughter and Husbeen.

Kagome's Mother had short dark brown hair with dark brown eye's she had tan color sink too she was nice looking a very pretty women she was a very helpful person as well when Serena's Mother die she took Serena, in and love her has her own.

So after 5 year's later He remarried again too Kagome's Mother,  
to have help him with raising Serena, then Kagome was born 2 years after that and then Souta was 6 years later.

that for my prolog I hope you will enjoy my story.


	2. I'm coming home

Falling in Love Again

The story begins.

"Ring...ring...,ring...Hello say's a women voice one the phone Hello Kara, say's a Man's Voice Aragon, is that you asks the women voice. yes Kara, it me it been a long time sence we last saw eachother say's Aragon. well yeah 5 year's long say's Kara. yeah well that going to change cause Serena, and I are comming home the war is over they told us that we could go home now i miss you all so much say's Aragon. really your both fanlly comming home say's Kara, with tears in her eye's. yes my love i'm on my way home soon Serena, and I well be bording a Plain in 3 days and we should be home with in 7 hours after bording the plain say's Aragon. ok well be safe both of you and I will be waiting for you ok say's Kara. yes we will be fine I Love you Kara say's Aragon. i love you too say's Kara. click...

Mom I'm Home yelled Kagome, in a mad voice. oh hello dear say's her mother what a nice surpize to see you home say's Her Mother. yeah sure it is say's Kagome, who were you talking to ask's Kagome. your Father Aragon, say's her Mother. what asks Kagome, Dad called you after 5 years i thought we would never hear what about him after He went into the war I thought He was gone for good say's Kagome, surpized. yes he did the war is over so they say he could come home to us him and your sister Serena, say's Kagome's Mother. oh boy so Serena, and Dad are fanlly comming home Ask's Kagome. yes now i'm going to the store for some food for dinner say's Kagome's Mother. ok fine say's Kagome. and with that she left and Souta, went with her to help her out.

I can't belive Serena, and Dad are comming home after all these years i thought they were dead i mean i'am glad to see Dad again has Kagome, talk to herself but seeing Serena, again i'm not so sure about her there something about my older sister that make Me nervous it like She has some strange magic i don't know what it is but i know there something about Her She was alway talking to animals and those weired girls she alway was with there was something about them all i don't really know what but there was most diffeneitly something there say's Kagome. Oh my phone Say's Kagome, a texe message it from Hojo, Say's Kagome.

Hey Kagome, would you like to get together sometime maybe go out to dinner then maybe we could have some fun what do you think. Sure Hojo i would love to go out on a date with you i will take a nap then i will meet you later on after you finsh with work Say's Kagome. New texe Message. Great i will pick you up later then bye. then she went into her room and took a nap.

Back with Inuyasha.

Myoga, Why did she act like that asks Inuyasha. i don't really don't know Master Inuyasha, but maybe she was just in a really bad mood and Miss her Family say's Myoga. that the same thing Sango, and Miroku, said say's Inuyasha. i don't really know a lot about this Love stuff and girls and there promble like these say's Myoga. well it almost like she doesn't even love Me anymore maybe Sesshomarou, was right who could ever love a Half Demon like me say's Inuyasha. Never say that again master say's Myoga. don't you ever think that way Master it ture that Human's and Demon's have a hard time loving Half Demon's but it not impossable for someone to love you there is someone out there for everyone just wait and see you will meet Her someday say's Myoga. do you really think so Ask's Inuyasha. I know so say's Myoga. Mother said the same thing years ago when i was a child say's Inuyasha.

Flashback. Inuyasha, had walk into the house feeling sad and hurt by all the mean things all the villagers kids were saying about him. and a very pretty Girl that live in the village Inuyasha, had a crush on her but when he try to show his nice side to her all the other boys would kick him or puch him for even getting close to lady Rosie, that was her name She was a real site for sore eyes She had long black hair, green eyes she was a very beauitful girl, She was the prettest Girl in the village every guy wanted Her She always got what she wanted always Her father was a real ass as well. anyway She fanlly got sick of Inuyasha, trying to follow her around all the time so she called Him a freak and that He was not wanted nore will he ever be. So He was crush by her curle words. She also told him that She would never ever care for a Mutt like himself nore could any women love a dirty Half Demon like him so he should just give up on trying to be one of them and should just stay away from them for good.

Inuyasha, what wrong asks his Mother Izyoie. No one would play with me today say's Inuyasha, with a few tears in his eye's. Oh i See what happen today My Son Asks His Mother. i don't want to talk about it Mother Say's Inuyasha. Oh I see what happen it happen again didn't it Asks His Mother. yeah Say's Inuyasha. Don't worry Inuyasha, Here come here Say's His Mother, and so Inuyasha, walk over to Her where she held Him in Her arms holding him close to her chest. Inuyasha, settle down abit He was listing to Her Heart beat it there was somthing about His Mother body and Heart that clum Him right down so He sat there holding Her has well listing to Her singing lightly. Has She would take a bush though his Hair. Inuyasha, don't worry it will be ok My Son it won't always be this way forever someday your going to find friends that will love you for who you are and love you for it say's his Mother. you really think that they will love me Mom for what i'am asks Inuyasha. yes i know they will if you give them a change to see what i see then they will love you very much say's His Mother. thanks Mom say's Inuyasha hugging her and tight has He could . i hope someday i can fine friends as,,Inuyasha,,Started blushing,,,has well,,,,,and what asks his Mother well i ah,,,,,,, what is it dear Asks his Mother. well you know a Mate a Girl Mother say's Inuyasha. someone to love me and i love her just as much has she love me say's Inuyasha blushing very red. well when that time come you will know when you fine her say's his Mother. but Mother how will i know when i find the right one say's Inuyasha. trust your heart Inuyasha, you will know in your heart when you find her say's his Mother you sure there someone out there for me Asks Inuyasha. yes i know she is and when you find her give her a change to show her feeling too you say's his Mother. what do you mean asks Inuyasha. well let her be your friend first and maybe later on you well see something diffeneit in her and yourself say's his Mother. but what happen if i meet 2 girls or 3 how will i know witch one to pick and love say's Inuyasha. well then just don't give yourself to any of them unless you turely love her say's his Mother. and listen to your heart your heart can never go wrong say's his Mother. ok i will try my best to find the right one for me mom i love you say's Inuyasha. and i will forever keep that in mind say's Inuyasha. someday you will find the truth and Become a real honest Man and live a life full of Love and friends and most of a real honest family you will see don't ever for get that sometime there are girls out there, that like to play with your heart do not truely love you just reamber make sure she is the one and only one Say's Izyoie. Yes Momma i promise i will never forget your words they will live in my heart forever Say's Inuyasha. good no matter what happen in life or if something were to happen to Me i want you to Promise Me that you will keep going that you won't give up no matter how hopeless things get never give up alright Promise Me that you will never give up Say's Izyoie. Ok Momma I promise i will keep going no matter what Say's Inuyasha, alittle worried by why his mother was talking like this but He did understand Her very clearly She love Him very but she was right you can never give up not unless the fight is feltile so he promise He would stay strong and keep going no matter what. ok it time for bed now say's Izyoie. end of flashback.

Maybe that why Kagome, mad she try to get me to sleep with her and i said no to her say's Inuyasha. what she wanted you to sleep with her has in sex asks Myoga. yes but i felt wired and I couldn't do it so i told her i want to be Marry before i do such a thing and that when it went all bad she yelled sit like 100 times and just went home say's Inuyasha. well then she not the one for you Huff Myoga, with his arm cross. Myoga i Love her Say's Inuyasha, well at least i think i do say's Inuyasha. Master Inuyasha, I may not always understand the feeling of the heart but when a women force herself on you then it mean that she has no intention of settling down say's Myoga. maybe your right say's Inuyasha. well it time to go get Kagome, from her home now she been gone for 3 days now so i'am going to go get her say's Inuyasha, Bye, Bye, say's Myoga. Yeah She just using him just like all the others have Inuyasha, please be careful something isn't safe with Kagome, anymore but i know your true love is closer then ever i can feel it in my body, Sometime Master You are an idiot say's Myoga. with his blut voice and hope off to go find something better to do.

Kagome's world.

Kagome's Mother was setting up all the welcome home sign up and getting everything ready for Serena. and her Husbeen to come home. and Kagome, was up stair with a man name Hojo, they had been on 3 dates sent she came home friday, saturday, and Now today sunday. she sneek Hojo in and was having sex with him cause Inuyasha, wouldn't do it with her.

but that it for this chapter. I will fix it some more when I have time to work online right now I don't have internet so I have to wait a little while so please try to enjoy please.


	3. Were home again

Falling in Love Again

Inuyasha has just jump out of the well started for Kagome's House.

Inuyasha, walk in and seen the welcome home sign hanging up and was looking at everything. and all the food tables and all weried looking things that were hanging from the walls.

Ah Inuyasha, your back say's Souta.

hey little buddy what going on here why is there a welcome home sign up there for it Say's Aragon and Serena, on it what it for asks Inuyasha.

well it for my Father he finally coming home Inuyasha, say's Souta.

your Father coming home Asks Inuyasha.

yeah he been at war for 5 long years and the wars is finally over say's Souta.

well that nice at least you will have a man around the house to talk to again say's Inuyasha.

yeah I can't wait to meet my father for the first time in such a long time Say's Souta. what do you mean by the first time meeting your Father Asks Inuyasha.

He was called into war and he had to go but that was 5 years ago I'm 12 now but when He left I was 7 years old I didn't really know much about Him He was always working and wouldn't have eoff time for us He was always trying to make a better life for us all so we would have money and food on the table such and are schooling as well say's Souta.

oh I see well at least He love you eoff to try to make a better life for you Say's Inuyasha.

I didn't have a father and My mother died when I was 6 years old so I was alone a lot Say's Inuyasha. yeah I guess I'm lucky sorry about your Mom Inuyasha. Say's Souta.

no big deal it was along time ago what matter the most is that she in my heart and there she always be Say's Inuyasha.

yeah I'm sure she real proved of you Inuyasha, Say's Souta.

thanks I'm happy for you really I'm say's Inuyasha.

Inuyasha look up at the sign again then seen it also says Serena, too. but it say's Aragon, and Serena, say's Inuyasha.

oh right Sorry that My oldest Sister. Serena, went to war with my Dad too they both got call to war Mom was worried that dad would get hurt but Serena, didn't want him to go alone so She went with and she became the best fighting My father has ever train He is very proved of Her say's Souta.

oh I see so your Father and your Sister went away 5 years ago say's Inuyasha.

yep Serena, is a very wonderful women She isn't like Kagome, at all Serena, always believed that people that were different still have a right to be here just has much has we do Serena, always seem to think life is better with people that are different cause you can learn things that you never thought you could that what she used to tell Me when I was a kid. Also when I was a Kid younger then I'm now, in my school there was a girl, She was so wired but different I had Asks my Sister Serena. about the girls say's Souta.

what did she tell you Asks Inuyasha. well Because the kids at school were being mean to Her I wanted to hang with her but they said if I hanged with a reject like her uncool kid that I wasn't allowed to hang with them all anymore so I made the wrong choice by choosing them over Her and I hurt Her feelings.

so I ask Serena, what she would done in my shoes and She said she would of told those kid off that being cool mean nothing unless you know the real honest truth of being a true friend just because she was different doesn't mean she a freak or she don't belong hurting kids like that cause death or even worst sometime even turn them into killers, where they kill others because they believe they have no other choice Say's Souta.

and from that point on I knew Serena, was right those boys weren't my true friends they didn't even have my back in a fight when bullies were hurting Me that girl help me out not my friends then I knew Serena, was right just because Lily was different didn't mean she was a freak, and She was a true hearted person and ever sent we became great friends Say's Souta. and I thanks Serena, for teaching me the true meaning of being a true friend. and after that she went away to wars i have miss her sent Say's Souta.

She sound very wise Say's Inuyasha. She is, like I said she not like Kagome, at all Say's Souta.

Souta please come give me a hand Asks His Mother. sorry Inuyasha, but i have to go help my mother out talk to you later say's Souta. it fine go ahead go get ready for your Father and Sister return say's Inuyasha. ok cool talk to you later say's Souta. after that Souta walk away to help his Mother.

Kagome, had just gotten done having sex with Hojo, then she jump into the shower Hojo got dress and went down stair before Inuyasha, got upstair's but Hojo, didn't even know he was there but he went down the stair's and out the door.

upstairs.

Inuyasha, had walk into Kagome's room she was getting dress and Inuyasha pick up a sent that made him growl.

Kagome ,what going on here asks Inuyasha. Oh Inuyasha, what are you doing here asks Kagome. never mind why I'm here why dose your room smell like a man been in here and it smell like sweat asks Inuyasha. well maybe it because I had a guy friend over for a little bit say's Kagome, a little mad.

no that not what I smell is wait I smell it on you too say's Inuyasha. so he hug me big deal say's Kagome, getting even madder. no don't tell me you didn't started Inuyasha. what didn't I do asks Kagome.

you had Sex with that Hojo guy didn't you said Inuyasha, with a mad face but hurt at the same time.

I have no idea what your talking about and I would never do such a thing like that how could you think that Inuyasha, say's Kagome. with tears in her eye's. how could you think I wouldn't cheat on you say's Kagome with fake tears falling to the ground. and Inuyasha, fell for it to ok I'm sorry it just that you smell different say's Inuyasha.

well I just got out of the shower and plus like I said it was a guy friend I was with say's Kagome. ok just for get what I said say's Inuyasha. ok well what are you doing here asks Kagome. well it been 3 days sent you left and I would like you to come home with me say's Inuyasha.

oh I see but I can't I have to stay because has Kagome was trying to speak she started but Inuyasha, cut her off I know your brother told Me that your Father and older Sister were coming home say's Inuyasha.

yeah and I want to see my Father say's Kagome. ok then you can see him say's Inuyasha. you mean it ok for me to stay home Asks Kagome, with a smile on her face. sure there nothing you have to do around my time right now say's Inuyasha. plus I would like to meet your Father say's Inuyasha. You want to meet my Dad asks Kagome. but Dad doesn't know anything about you and the wells powers say's Kagome. oh well we will just have to tell him about me now won't we say's Inuyasha. I guess so say's Kagome. plus i would like your Father to be alright with you and I living together in the same household say's Inuyasha.

what do you mean in the same house asks Kagome. well i would like to shard my life with you for the rest of my life say's Inuyasha. what say's Kagome, blushing. plus i would like to asks your Mother if she ok with me taken your hand in marrage say's Inuyasha.

Inuyasha, there something I've been wanting to tell you Say's Kagome. What is it Asks Inuyasha.

I,,,,I,,,I Kagome, started to talk Kagome, yelled out her brother Souta, there here there here yelled Souta. there here oh boy this is going to be a long night Say's Kagome. but I can't wait to meet your older Sister too she prombley just as beautiful as you are say's Inuyasha.

Kagome, had stop walking, no Inuyasha, Serena, she more beautiful then me then I will ever be say's Kagome, with a blank face.

Well it doesn't matter how Beautiful someone is it there spirit that matter to me say's Inuyasha. Kagome, get down here yelled her mother well this is it say's Kagome. ok here we go say's Inuyasha. no wait let me have some time with my father and Sister before I have them meet you say's Kagome. wait you want me to stay here asks Inuyasha. yes please stay here I will bring you some food if you stay put say's Kagome. find but I butter get something good say's Inuyasha. find it a deal say's Kagome.

running out the door and down the stairs to her Father's arms.

The family together again greetings.

Daddy yelled out Kagome, jumping into Her father's open arms hugging her father.

Baby girl say's her Father I miss you so much say's her Father. Me too I was so worried that you were dead when we didn't hear from you Father but your here to stay right asks Kagome.

yes Serena, and I are both home to stay say's her Father. great news say's Kagome. yes it is good to be home say's her Father. Hey Serena, say's Kagome hello little sister say's Serena. well I'm tired so I'm going to go to my room and get out of my traveling clothes say's Serena.

ok then we will meet you at the dinner table say's her Mother ok say's Serena.

up stair's.

Serena, move all her bags into her room.

Finally back home My Bed oh so good to be home no room mate to bug me anymore say's Serena, has she jump on her bed then held her pillow up to her head and laid there till she fell asleep.

Inuyasha, was going to wait like Kagome, had ask him to do but when He caught the scent of Serena's sent He just couldn't stay away He like it a lot.

He wanted to meet Her so he went out of Kagome's Room and walk into Serena's Room very silently taken a good look at her.

Wow she really is More beautiful then Kagome, is say's Inuyasha to himself.

Serena, turn over in her sleep wow I can't believe how good looking her body is too wow how can anyone be so beautiful say's Inuyasha.

Inuyasha, had bent down and smelled Serena, body it was like lily's or Lilacs blossoms he didn't know what but she had cast a spell over him already He was going crazy for her inside.

What the hell is this feeling why do I feel like this Asks Inuyasha.

Serena, yelled her Father then he came into the room Inuyasha, face froze oh no say's Inuyasha.

right there and then Serena's eye's open and Serena's Father walk in her calling her name.

Inuyasha, kept moving his head from Serena's Father then to Serena back and forth then Serena, look Inuyasha, right in the eye, and her Father yelled out loud,,,,,,,,,and Serena...yelled out loud what the hell is this yelled out Serena, and her Father was ready to give Inuyasha, a beating for looking at his Daughter.

What going on yelled Kagome, and her Mother running into the room on no Dad it ok yelled Kagome.

He My Boyfriend say's Kagome. wait this is Inuyasha, asks Her Father wait you know about him already asks Kagome. well yes I do know about him your Mother Sent me Letter's to Me and Serena, about how You and Souta were Doing and she told me all about Him and You and all about the fight you two always had say's Her Father.

Nice Mom you could have told me you told them about him say's Kagome. Sorry I just Wight letter's to them when I was worried about you when you were in Inuyasha's Time, say's Kagome's Mother.

Yeah Dad Always freak out about you going into the well house He was always worried about your Safety say's Serena. Oh Daddy were you really worried about Me that much asks Kagome.

Of course I was your my Baby Girl say's Her Father. Dad I'm not a Baby anymore say's Kagome. of course you are say's her Father.

Sir If I may asks you and your Wife something I would like to asks you something Say's Inuyasha. Oh I know what you want to asks Inuyasha, say's Kagome's Father.

You do asks Inuyasha, yes you want to asks me if it ok if you married my Daughter say's Her Father. that was easier then I thought it would be say's Inuyasha. so can I married your Daughter asks Inuyasha.

well why the hell were you in Serena's room what were you doing anyway Asks Aragon.

well I just really wanted to meet her the way Souta, was talking about her I just couldn't wait I'm sorry. I will have to get to know you first my Wife may know you but I don't and I want to know who my Daughter will be living with first Say's Her Father. I guess I can respect that say's Inuyasha. good now that, that is taken care of let all go eat some food ah say's Kagome's Father. sound great say's Kagome. yeah say's Souta. oh and Inuyasha, you are welcome to eat with us say's Kagome's Father thank say's Inuyasha, They all went down stair's and ate there dinner well Kagome's Father asks Question about Inuyasha, and what he could do for his Little girl and if he was the right man for being Kagome's Husband.

that it for now.


	4. Serena's Heart

Falling in Love Again

The Dinner Table.

So Inuyasha, what do you do for a living asks Aragon. well I Slay Demon's for a living say's Inuyasha.  
really you kill other Demon's like yourself Say's Aragon. well yeah the Demon's that Me and My Friends Kill are evil not like me say's Inuyasha.  
so you say your different from them all then say's Aragon.  
well yes sir I'm I have done things I'm not proved of the choice's I have made in the past but I have change I'm not like those other demon's say's Inuyasha.  
Good I hope so I would hate to have anything happen to my little girl Say's Aragon.

Look Sir I have no intention of hurting anyone ever Say's Inuyasha.  
well that something good to hear say's Aragon.  
But I must asks this have you ever killed anyone asks Aragon.

Dad stop it yelled Serena, you just stay out of this messy say's Aragon.

Well Demon have you ever kill anyone asks Aragon.  
Yes Sir I'm not going to lie to you but I haven't kill anyone in years say's Inuyasha.  
and why did you kill those people may I ask Demon Say's Aragon.  
that eoff say's Kara.

No it not eoff I want to know that my Daughter won't get kill by him say's Aragon. Daddy you don't have to know everything say's Kagome.  
eoff now I'm waiting say's Aragon.  
has they were waiting for Inuyasha's to speak, Serena, was taken food and raping it in a napkin. making Souta, wonder what Serena, was hiding.

well the frist time I kill a Humans was out of Anger say's Inuyasha.  
and the last time I killed people was when I lost control of my Demon power and when I was taken over by my Demon side and killed to protect myself but Kagome, save me from myself so I couldn't hurt Kagome, sent she has power over me most the time anyway say's Inuyasha.

Ah so you killed because you couldn't control yourself your saying say's Aragon.  
yes sir that was the 2nd time but the first time I knew what I had done I knew what I was doing when I kill those other people say's Inuyasha.  
sadly now that what I'm worried about with Kagome being your wife how do I know you won't turn around and kill her too Asks Aragon.

I would never hurt Kagome, or anyone ever again not unless there evil demons but I don't kill humans I may give them a beating sometime but I do not kill them say's Inuyasha.  
why did you kill the first time you already said the 2nd time you lost control of yourself and you didn't know what you were doing but you said you knew what you were doing the first time say's Aragon.

The Frist time I kill anyone was when I was 7 year's old say's Inuyasha.  
what asks Aragon.  
I Kill those Human for what they did to My Mother say's Inuyasha.  
what your Mother asks Kagome.  
what are you talking about Inuyasha, you never told me anything about this say's Kagome.

I never tell people this story before because it was just to painful for me to remember but when I was 6 Year's old My Mother and I were eating dinner just like this like we are now say's Inuyasha.  
and then a Man came to are door and started yelling at my Mother to hand me over to them so they could kill me because they blame me for a killing that I didn't do another Demon did that say's Inuyasha.

So why did you kill them Asks Aragon.

well my mother told them no that she wasn't going to hand Me over to them and so they started are house on fire. And my mother found a small window that was big eoff for me to fit though and she told me to go without her she told me to get out to run away say's Inuyasha.  
and at first I yelled at her telling her I wasn't going to leave her alone to die then she did something she never done to me before she slap me to make me go she told me that my life was more important then her own life that she had already live her life, Me I had just started to live my life and that she would die of a broken heart if I was killed and taken from her she wanted Me to live to keep fighting for what is right and what she had teach me I would never forget ever.

afterward I did what she order me to do I ran from the house but some of the villagers seen me run out and try to attack me so I kept running for a bit till I lost the one's who where chasing me then I look back and I seen the house burning down fast then I seen a man pull my Mother out from are house by her hair and then seen him cut my mother's neck and she was gone I couldn't run after that I hated Human for a long time after that I couldn't run I felt hate hurt from them taken the one person who love me for me.

so I did the unthinkable something unforgiveable I went back and I kill every single one of them I didn't care if I look like a Monster to some people that were watching and those who ran away from me I was hurt so much I didn't like that they kill my mother just because she was in love with a Demon and had Me a Half Demon son how could that be so wrong but I guess it was, say's Inuyasha.

Serena, watch Inuyasha, face going sadder she felt bad for him it was so wrong pour Inuyasha.  
all his life people had done nothing but hurt him thought Serena.  
Oh great now look what you cause say's Kara.

That eoff no more of this Aragon say's Kara. Inuyasha, has done a lot for this family well you been gone he protected me and Souta,  
and even Kagome, so I think he has the right to marry are daughter and if she want to she has my ok to say's Kara.  
thank you say's Inuyasha.

Well I guess I did get a little over bored sorry Inuyasha,  
I just wanted to make sure that My Daughter well be in good hands say's Aragon.

I'm ok with this if you want to marry my daughter say's Aragon.  
thank you sir say's Inuyasha.

Then Has Inuyasha, turn to Kagome, and was about to Speak. that when Serena, stood up fast leaving the table.

Serena, what wrong asks her Step Mother nothing I'm just going up stair's to take a bath say's Serena.

Ok but don't you want to be with us to stair this moment with your sister Asks Kara.  
why brother she will probably Cheat on him like she dose to all men she meet say's Serena,  
and with that she walk up stair's.

Oh boy sound like someone a little jealous say's Kagome.  
what dose she mean by that asks her Father.  
Oh nothing Daddy she just probably Jealous of me once again say's Kagome.  
why would she be jealous asks Kara.  
well think about it Mother her little sister getting married before her say's Kagome.  
oh I guess that make sent say's Aragon. yeah say's Kagome.

so anyway Kagome,  
well you be mine forever asks Inuyasha, only Kagome's Hand. of course I will say's Kagome.  
that wonderful say's Inuyasha. has they kiss and then sled the deal.

Up stair's again.

Serena, walk into her Bedroom and was drying her hair and was thinking about how painful that must of been for Inuyasha.  
to see his Mother die right in front of him and lose the one person who really love him and there for him whenever he was in need of her.  
Serena, walk over to her dresser to pick out some clothes.

Knock,,,,,knock,,.

Hey Serena, Say's Inuyasha, walking into the room.  
Hey Can I asks you something Asks Inuyasha.  
who hadn't look at Serena, in the eye's yet he was watching his back to make sure he wasn't follow by Kagome, or anybody Inuyasha, had close the door and finally took a look at Serena's Naked Body with her Hair down covering most of what you would see.

Oh dam I wish you would of told me that you weren't dress I'm so sorry I'm just going to go now say's Inuyasha, blushing.  
clam down Inuyasha, say's Serena. just sit on my Bed and I will put my PJ on and then we can talk say's Serena.

ok say's Inuyasha, with his eye's close.  
Ok you can look now it safe say's Serena. ok now what did you want to asks me asks Serena.  
well why did you say what you said Asks Inuyasha.  
what I said say's Serena. well about Kagome, cheating on me asks Inuyasha.

Oh that it just what Kagome's dose ok Kagome, never been known to stay with a Man very long She get bored of them and then she move onto the next one standing in line waiting for Her say's Serena.  
please tell me what is it with You and Kagome, you two don't seem to really care for each other asks Inuyasha.

We don't Look just so you know I hate my Sister alright say's Serena. but why asks Inuyasha.  
It a long story say's Serena. well tell me anyway I will listen to you if you tell Me the truth say's Inuyasha. well alright fine say's Serena. but to believe it is going to be your promble weather you believe me or not say's Serena.  
fair deal say's Inuyasha.

Kagome, took the only man I ever truly loved and care about say's Serena.  
what asks Inuyasha.  
yeah before the war started out. He was my only Love I had and she took him away from me when she could of had anyone else she felt because I had it she wanted it too so whatever I had she wanted so she would be the favorite in this family, in school ever sent then all she wanted was to make my life a living hell and make me fell worst then what I already felt say's Serena.

Because I was happy she had to brake it she always wanted my life she was so jealous of Me she would do everything she could do to me and brake me down that was her living wish to make sure she was the most wanted one in the family ok Say's Serena.  
why would Kagome, want to Hurt you that doesn't sound like the Kagome, I know and have grown to Love Asks Inuyasha. Look I told you it your promble if you believe it or not but Kagome,  
hide be hide many mask trust Me one day you will see Kagome's true colors Say's Serena.  
So Anyway it all happen about 6 years ago.

Flashback.

Serena, had just come home from Her date with Darien, Kagome, was walking home when She Darien's bike park at the bottom of the shine steps. Serena, and Darien, were talking to each other.

She got closer to them so she could heard them talking.  
Oh Darien, I had a great time today Say's Serena. I'm glad you had fun Say's Darien.  
so tomorrow night we go out again Asks Serena.

Yes of course after work plus you know I have my test to past Say's Darien. Yes Of course I wish you luck Say's Serena, it couldn't hurt you to study a little harder yourself Serena, Say's Darien. I hate Study though Say's Serena, with a sad face. well thanks for the good luck I may need it thanks Meatball head Say's Darien, joking with her. hey don't call me that anymore Say's Serena.

why not it my nickname for you Say's Darien.  
well I would like to have a cute nickname like other girls get Say's Serena. alright I will try to think of one I think sexy kitten Say's Darien. oh yeah I like that one that one will be your new Name Say's Darien.

Don't you dear call me sexy kitten I'm not a cat Say's Serena.  
ok I will see you soon bunny Say's Darien. bye Darien. Say's Serena. I love you Serena, Say's Darien.  
I love you too Darien, Say's Serena. then they kiss each other.

Woo so that guy is Darien, wow what a guy He so good looking Say's Kagome.  
lucky Serena, catching a catch like Him well I wish He were my Boyfriend Say's Kagome.  
and with that Kagome, walk up the steps.  
Darien, had taken off Serena, was already at the top of the shine steps.

wait I can make him Mine after all I'm the favorite one after all People love me more then Serena,  
anyway if I play this just right He will want Me too. I hope you enjoyed your time with Darien.  
well you could cause you won't have him Long Say's Kagome.

3 weeks later.

Hi there Darien, what you reading asks Kagome.

oh it for my Test coming up in school it will be on my final's say's Darien.

I see so you like to study a lot too ah Say's Kagome.  
yeah well if I want to pass though school I'm going to need to study won't I Say's Darien.  
very true Serena, never study very well Say's Kagome.

I know she not the best but she still good at other stuff everybody has there own strengths Kagome. I see Say's Kagome.  
so do you know what your going to do when you get out of school asks Kagome.  
well I'm going to Harvard Law school in the US it been a dream of mine to become a great lawyer say's Darien.

Oh I see so you like to be a member of the court say's Kagome.  
but I do like to write a lot to Say's Darien. I like poems but I like singing a little bit more Say's Kagome. yeah so does your Sister Serena, she loves it when I read her one of my poems too Her say's Darien.

that sound nice say's Kagome.  
So Darien, You and Serena, must be really close then ah Asks Kagome.  
oh yeah Serena, and I have been close for years say's Darien.  
oh how nice say's Kagome.

if I may asks um how is your guys Sex Life Asks Kagome.

Serena, and I haven't had Sex yet we aren't at the level yet I want to but she say that she not ready to go that far yet say's Darien.  
oh I see it must suck for you then say's Kagome.  
well yeah but I love her Kagome, I will wait till she want too say's Darien.  
yeah well what about your needs and what you want I mean you do so much for Her why can't she do that one thing for you Asks Kagome.

why are you asking me this stuff asks Darien.  
will I was just wondering how you like not getting lad like you should be say's Kagome.  
Kagome, Life isn't about Sex say's Darien.

I know that but it still nice to have say's Kagome. well yeah but I want Serena, to be ready for it I don't want to push Her to far I can only push Her only so Hard Kagome, Say's Darien.

Alright have it your way but if you ever wanted to we could get together sometime say's Kagome.  
what are you crazy I would never do that to Serena, I can't believe you would even ask Me to do something so unforgiveable Say's Darien.  
well alright but when you get tired of being the perfect Boyfriend and want to get a little something here and there you give me a call say's Kagome.  
yeah sure like that will ever happen say's Darien.

oh and by the way Serena, doesn't have to know about it either we could just be friend for benefits say's Kagome.  
ok look I have to get going see you at thanksgiving say's Darien.  
Alright but Just letting you know Darien dry humping it not much fun as the real thing so when your ready to get it on and feel like a real man give me a call say's Kagome.

Darien, was thinking about what she just said but had no idea what to do was all,  
he like the thought of maybe getting in on with Kagome but.

Wait what no I'm not going to do that to Serena, I can't do it say's Darien.  
anyway better pack it up and go home say's Darien.

Darien, yelled out his Friend Goko. hey Goko, what are you doing here Asks Darien.  
just out with my girlfriend Karen, say's Goko.

what happen to Blossom asks Darien.  
well it didn't work out plus she and I weren't having Sex and I'm tired of trying to get it on with someone who won't give me any plus say's Goko.  
I see well I mean I know how you feel but if you love her then you should wait right Asks Darien. Hell no girls like her never want anything tell there married say's Goko.

I see say's Darien. you still with Meatball head asks Goko. yes I'm say's Darien.  
has she ever try to give you anything asks Goko.  
no she hasn't she always says she not ready say's Darien.

well then you better get someone on the sideline then Say's Goko. what Asks Darien. Dude you can't go on like this Darien, your going to get suck being a virgin till your married say's Goko.

dude She turning you into Her slave a Man got to get around you can't wait around you got to get out there feel the great feeling rushing though your body there nothing like it in the world Say's Goko.  
but I really want Serena, to be my first say's Darien.

Hey man it up to you knowing me say's Goko.  
if I was you I would still be with Serena, just fuck other girl with out her knowing that what I'm doing to Blossom she think I'm at work but really I'm just waiting for this girl and then were going to her place and were going to fuck all night long say's Goko.  
trust me Brother there nothing like it in the hole world it feel so Great and then you will never get eoff of it Say's Goko.

I mean truly be honest with yourself do you really like dry humping asks Goko, well no I don't say's Darien.  
the only thing Serena, give Me once in awhile is a hand job once in a while but that the only thing we get into doing Say's Darien.  
you know I could get someone to do you if you want me to say's Goko.

No thanks I have someone already who really want me say's Darien.  
see there you go now go call that girl up and get her into your house and do her all night long say's Goko.

you know what your right I'm tired of not getting anything I'm going to have Sex and I'm going to do it right now say's Darien. yes you are now go and call up that girl say's Goko.  
Yeah I'm going to go call Kagome, right now See ya later say's Darien. he pick up his phone and call Kagome's cell phone and asks to come over to his place and so she did.

Darien and Kagome.

I'm here what did you want to asks me asks Kagome.  
I finger you were right about me I'm ready to have Sex so I want to have Sex with you say's Darien.  
you see I knew you would want to get it on say's Kagome. i know and your right and so is my friend Goko. and i was talking to him and i thought it would be alright if we have Sex as long as Serena,  
doesn't find out about it say's Darien. sound good to me say's Kagome.  
so you want to do this or not asks Kagome. yes I do say's Darien. then let go say's Kagome.  
but what I was going to asks you is if you will Have Sex with me whenever I want to and just so you know there no plan in me fallen in love with you but I would like to have sex with you from time to time what do you think about that asks Darien.  
well of course I will I mean look at you your so hot you and I can have is much sex as we want too and Serena, will never know about it and doesn't have to know either even down the road if you two were to ever get married and when things aren't working out You and I can still keep having secret Sex from time to time so what do you think about that say's Kagome.  
all right sound great to Me I guess there no harm in dating two women alright let do it say's Darien. good now let get it on say's Kagome. oh yeah say's Darien, and they went at it all night.

Darien, harder oh yes,,,,,,yes,,,ah,,,,,,,oh man i should of done this years ago Say's Darien.  
this is so great it really dose feel really good oh You and Goko, were right there isn't a feeling like this in the hole dam world say's Darien. i told you say's Kagome, Are you ready for the best night of your life Asks Darien. oh yes give it to me hardcore Say's Kagome.  
after that night it went on like that for 3 weeks Darien,  
would fine way to get around Serena,  
and He would be with Kagome, either in Her Bed or His Bed at His house.

fanlly the night that piss her off.

It was there family Christmas party they have every year and Darien and Kagome was getting bored with the normal family and all.  
so they walk off without Serena, seeing where they took off too.  
Darien, had come with Serena, to it and he then went into a another room with Kagome, and they were having sex again and they were fucking like crazy. and Serena, had gone looking for him.

Darien, where are you yelled out Serena, then she went up stair's and be hide a door she heard sound, it sounded has someone was getting a little frisky has she lead in to hear a little bit more.  
probably someone having a little fun she thought she was going to walk away and leave them alone then she heard a voice that sound like she had heard before so she came closer to the door and listen to them.

"Oh,ah,,Darien,,, say's the girl voice ah,,,,yes,,,yes,,,yes,,,,moned the girls voice. Serena, was felt anger riseing up inside of her and then open the door and look at the two people on a table fucking hardcore Oh,,,Darien, Oh baby Kagome, you are too dam good Say's Darien. Darien, yelled Serena.  
your cheating on me and with my own sister how could i trusted you yelled Serena.

Ah Shit wait Serena, it not what it look like say's Darien.  
oh it not is it well it doesn't look that way to me Yelled Serena.  
look can't you see why he cheating because you won't give him the time of day A man need Sex i don't know any man that doesn't want to have Sex and all Men want Sex say's Kagome. and no Man can reset me say's Kagome.  
look Serena, I'm sorry that I did this to you weren't supposed to find out about this but You and I have just grown so fair apart I don't love you anymore Serena, I'm sorry I have fallen in love with Kagome, and I'm sorry but we are done were over Say's Darien. so could you leave now so we can be alone say's Darien.  
thanks a lot Kagome, for ruing my life so help one i i will get even with you little sister and Darien, thanks for braking my heart I truly love you and you go and brake Me the both of you what kind of people are you how can you do this thanks a lot for killing my happy future yelled Serena. slamming the door shut.  
after that Serena, never talk to Kagome, and Darien, again. about 1 year her and Darien broke up they both just started fucking other people.

end of flashback.

Inuyasha, and Serena.

And that all there really is to tell but like I said it up to you to believe me weather you want to or not. it all up to you say's Serena. with tear lightly falling down her cheeks.  
alright I believe you then say's Inuyasha. what just like that you believe me of what I said about your future wife Asks Serena. Yes I do believe you just like that say's Inuyasha.

Why? Asks Serena, because your Eye's don't lie like Kagome's Does and to think about it today when I got here before you guys did I smell someone in Kagome's Room and it didn't smell like just a friend either say's Inuyasha.  
what did you smell Asks Serena. it smelt strange

it almost smelt just like Miroku, and Sango, like when they had got done having Sex say's Inuyasha.  
I see then I would trust your Instincts on that Kagome, dose love Sex a lot and she would do anything to get it too say's Serena.

I was wondering why you seem so clam around me at the dinner table you kept trying to protect me from your Father Asks Inuyasha.  
Because it was wrong of him to do that to you say's Serena.  
Your Father seem like he wanted a lot out of me say's Inuyasha.  
just because your a Demon doesn't make it right for him to pick on you ever and about you killing human's it wasn't your fault either you did what you had to and I understand why you must fight to stay alive and Father should know that too we were at War for so long and we had to do the same to live is to fight if you don't you will be kill for sure say's Serena.

Wow you really understand me don't you say's Inuyasha.

yes I do understand you Inuyasha. we are both different and Kagome, My Father and My Step Mother will never understand that ever say's Serena. ? why is that I mean why do you understand it and Kagome, can't Asks Inuyasha. well I fight for a living you fight for a living from other that want to kill you and so do I say's Serena.

and killing is a sad thing but sometime we have no choice to kill it hard to talk like this but it the dam truth say's Serena.  
yeah your right about that say's Inuyasha. yes say's Serena.  
Um can I Ask you why your not a fade of Me Asks Inuyasha.  
To tell you the truth Inuyasha, your not the first Demon I have seen I my life time and plus like we said earlier Mom sent Dad Letter's about you and what you were say's Serena.

oh so you have Seen other Demon's Asks Inuyasha.  
Yes I Have they still live among the land say's Serena.  
how do you know that Asks Inuyasha. Because Now day Demon's have taken Human or some kind of Animal form to hide in the world and that way Human's and Demon don't have to fight anymore they want peace just like us as well say's Serena. oh so most Demon are apart of this world to say's Inuyasha.  
yes they are and speaking of Demon's there were three of them in War with Me and My Father as well say's Serena Wow and you were able to trust them Asks Inuyasha.

well of course there has been a few time were they save my life Tiger mostly Who's Tiger? Asks Inuyasha. Don't tell my Dad ok say's Serena.  
ok say's Inuyasha. Serena, took her left over food from dinner that she had grab she went over to her closet and open the door and call out Tiger and then Inuyasha, seen a pear of Blue Eye's coming out of the Closet and then Seen a Two Tail Demon Cat Just Like Kirara but this one had All White color to him it look like a seal point cat color he had some blue gray color to his paws and tails his face look like tiger marking's.

Wow it a Two tail Neko demon cat say's Inuyasha.  
yep I didn't want to leave him be hide sent he had nowhere to go I took him home with me and I hided him in my bag and then when my Dad wasn't looking I would feed him and bush his fur with a bush say's Serena.

he save my life a few time's and I wanted to let him have a safe home to where he can live in peace too say's Serena. Wow hey you say's Inuyasha,  
Growl...It ok Tiger he won't hurt Me Say's Serena. Meow say's Tiger.

Sorry about that he think he has to protect me all the time now Say's Serena.

I can see why your a Very Amazing Women and beautiful at that say's Inuyasha.  
Serena, blush but turn around and didn't let him see that.  
Well it a nice thing to say but I wouldn't want Kagome, to catch you with me so you should go hang out with Souta, or someone else say's Serena.

well I'm hanging out with someone it you say's Inuyasha.  
Why do you want to be so close to Me Asks Serena.  
I wanted to get to know you Say's Inuyasha.  
Why? Asks Serena.

I don't know maybe because I feel a connection with you say's Inuyasha.  
Ok Mr. you just Asks My Sister to Marry You so don't go flirting with Me I'm not that kind of women who play around with another girls man even if it is my own sisters guy I will not allow you to hit on Me Say's Serena.

I'm not Flirting with you I just wanted to be friends is all Say's Inuyasha.  
Really you want to be friends with Me Asks Serena.  
Yes I Do and who know maybe you are the One Say's Inuyasha, smiling at her with one of his cute smile that mean some one special to him.

the One Say's Serena. What do you me by the one Asks Serena.  
I don't know yet first I have to make dead sure if what you say is true I need to bust Kagome, in sleeping with someone else first say's Inuyasha.  
what you want to bust her Asks Serena. yes you see I lied too when I Asks her to Marry Me I thought maybe it would get her true color out in the open and I could bust her on it say's Inuyasha.

it was the only way to get around your Father say's Inuyasha.  
so you wanted to set her up and see where she go with it say's Serena.  
yes and I notices that you didn't seem like you were close to her and I thought maybe you could help me with that Asks Inuyasha.  
You want me to help you bust my Sister Say's Serena.  
Yes I need some help here and I can't ask Souta, because he doesn't understand much yet he still young say's Inuyasha.  
Alright I well help you out Say's Serena.

Really you will help Me out say's Inuyasha.  
yes I will say's Serena.  
Why if I may ask are you willing to do this Asks Inuyasha.  
well because I want ravage and two I just want to show my Dad that she not the little miss perfect Angel she says she is say's Serena. plus I just want to bust her myself say's Serena.

very well then say's Inuyasha.  
we will start right away say's Inuyasha. and you will get what you want and I will get what I want say's Inuyasha. sound good to me say's Serena.  
great then let get started say's Inuyasha.  
plus who know maybe there some thing in it for us say's Inuyasha. like what? Asks Serena.  
I don't know maybe there will be love at the end of that road like my Mother old saying say's Inuyasha.  
what? Asks Serena.

oh don't worry I have no plan's on falling in Love with you say's Inuyasha.  
ok mister I'm not all that easy for someone to play around with I'm a very strong girl I'm not like my sister I don't need to be protected like she dose you got it say's Serena.  
with more red in her face. ok, ok I get it but like I said once I bust Kagome, You and I just go are own ways is all I have no intention of fallen in Love again Say's Inuyasha.  
Serena, was wondering why Inuyasha, didn't want to fall in love again but she guess the same way about herself she never wanted to feel this was again and She did feel something but what was it friendship for Inuyasha. or something more what could this be thought Serena.

That it for now hope you like it.


	5. Busting Kagome

Falling in Love Again

So they began trying to bust Kagome. on sleeping with another guy but every time she had good idiea's where she was but Kagome, did alittle too well at hiding at frist she had out bin them everytime but they were getting close as to finding out where she had been and with who as well so close and then there was a few time Serena had try to get into Kagome's life and started saying she was jealous and wish Kagome, would take her in under her wings and show how to do stuff like she did and she agree Kagome,  
like having her older sister has her own slave for a while but in that hole time Serena, would get Kagome to talk about boys and if she had any idea of really Marring Inuyasha. Inuyasha and he heard what Kagome, had to say about him and it piss him off all the way.

Kagome, and Serena's talk.

Hey can we take a seat now Sis, Asks a very tired Serena, who was caring all of Kagome's bags sent they went shopping for Kagome's wedding gifts and all and Serena, was being treating like a slave the hole dam time it was started to piss her off way off,

let us go get something to eat Kagome Say's Serena.  
I guess we can I would like to get something to eat anyways say's Kagome.

and Inuyasha was following the hole time hiding so no one could sent him near by and he had a little thing in his Hair right next to His ear that Serena,  
help put on his hair to hold up close to his ear that only He could hear and Serena, so he could hear what Kagome, was saying to Serena.  
Inuyasha, felt bad for Serena, having to carry all of Kagome's bags and making her slave.

So is this place alright with you Ask's Kagome.

it very spendy say's Serena. then it great for me say's Kagome.  
Oh Great she going to make me go broke Say's Serena, oh stay cool headed Serena,  
this is for Inuyasha, you can do it girl Say's Serena, to herself.

it alright Serena, just keep a cool headed Say's Inuyasha. don't worry I will get her to talk but I want some money here this is my saving were talking about I work really hard for this money to spend it all on her I rather spend it on you Say's Serena.

Oh you would do that for Me Asks Inuyasha. of course I hate spending my money on her that little brat Say's Serena. look I will pay you back I have some money in the past would that be eoff Asks Inuyasha. what kind of money we taking about like gold sliver like that kind of money like in the olden days money Asks Serena.

yes I only have like maybe a few 20 sliver and 10 gold at the most it not much but that all I really have Say's Inuyasha.  
that will do Say's Serena. really it not very much money even for me in my time Say's Inuyasha.  
that just it Inuyasha.

in your time it like having only 30 dollars here but taken in gold or sliver in my time it like worth 300 dollars or more maybe a few 1000 at the Max Say's Serena. wow it really that much for gold and sliver now days Asks Inuyasha. I would have to see but it would pay some of the money I have lost Say's Serena. alright get inside before Kagome, finger out that we are talking Say's Inuyasha. right see you soon keep your phone on ok Say's Serena.  
right Say's Inuyasha. after that they went inside and both got some great food so they order there food and waiting.

The Drit on Kagome.

So Kagome, I was wondering why do you want to Marring Inuyasha, I mean it look like to me your way in love with that Hojo Guy friend of your Asks Serena.  
well I don't really want to Marring Inuyasha, I mean I used to but after some time spending with him and how he used to be with Kikyo, it just piss me off he waiting till she was dead for Him to asks me to be his I'm sorry but I'm sick of being 2nd to him and I will tell you this if Kikyo, were to come back to life and was really alive he would leave me in a heartbeat for her and so before Narku, was kill I started finding way to keep myself happy again and started sleeping around again and I love doing it I don't really know why I ever even try to stop myself I guess I was trying to be you I guess say's Kagome.

Me? why would you want to be me Asks Serena.  
well yeah you seen when I first met Inuyasha, at first I was a fade of him and then after some time I thought to keep him around and to protect me was to be nice to him and after some time I started to well I started to act like you I was trying to be you say's Kagome.  
But why you Hate Me Asks Serena.  
I know I do but Serena, look at you your Beautiful your kind and caring and really nice and take what people are and you give them a change to live a peaceful life and try to make the world better for everyone and so I pretended to be you when I was with Inuyasha, and then after some time I found thing about Inuyasha, that I kind of like but there were time where he just yell at me and act like I was a pass or something like that say's Kagome.

then I started to really like him and then Kikyo, was return back to life and she made things harder on us and being with Inuyasha,  
i wanted him to be happy but then after some time I thought the only reason he care about her was so she could rest at peace and never be hurt again witch I understood full well but when she started to want to take him with her to the other side say's Kagome. I felt mad at him for wanted Her and not Me I hated being 2nd to her and yet I save her ass how many time and she never once said thank you ever say's Kagome.

I See so you were jealous of someone who had Inuyasha's heart and because you couldn't have him you started changing back to your old ways say's Serena.  
yes I did and I'm happy that I did because it took Inuyasha, forever to fine that he wanted Me but then I thought he only wanted me because I'm Kikyo's copy and nothing else he just wanted to be with Kikyo, and being with me I don't know why but I know he just using me as the rebound girl say's Kagome. I'm sure that not the way he see it as say's Serena.

how do you know Serena, you don't know what Inuyasha, is and how he feels and you have no idea of what it take to be with him all the time and then he would just run off when ever Kikyo's Soul Catcher's were around and then he was gone he didn't even think about Me he just ran to her side all night long doing only god know what I bet he even had Sex with Her a few time's say's Kagome.  
look Kagome Men are never easy to get along with but it doesn't mean he didn't love you or think about you say's Serena.  
don't talk like you know him Serena, Inuyasha, is and always will be Kikyo's Man and even if she dead she will never let him go ever and he remember her last words and that prombley why he told me no that he didn't want to have Sex with me say's Kagome.

He told you No Asks Serena, yes he did I was doing everything he wanted in life being his friend being by his side so he wouldn't be alone anymore and I was never has good has Kikyo was and she was a lot pretty then me too say's Kagome.

I don't think that the reason he told you No Kagome, Say's Serena.  
oh then what was he trying to tell me then Asks Kagome. Well think about it Inuyasha, said he wanted to Marring you and No Man just go and does that unless he really did care about her and he has to love you other wise he wouldn't of asks you say's Serena. you think he love me say's Kagome.  
I know he does for god sack He even went and ask Dad,  
first if it would be ok if you went and live with him say's Serena.

I know I didn't think he would ever do that Ask Dad that Say's Kagome.  
So why can't you put this in the past where it belongs Say's Serena.  
I can't do it Serena, I hate being like you and over the years I found 1 man that has turn me down and wouldn't have Sex with me i try everything to get Inuyasha, to sleep with do things to him that no women has ever done everything I try He push Me away say's Kagome.  
then I thought maybe I'm happy has I'm being myself I'm tired of pretending to be you and sometime I think that the person Inuyasha. is you he like it when act like that nice wonderful women He think I'm everyone love me that way but still it wasn't eoff to get him to sleep with me say's Kagome.

So I'm done pretending to be You I'm going back to being Me and I won't change that for anyone not You or Inuyasha or anybody I'm done worrying and thinking he going to be all mine say's Kagome.

But you are going to Marry him aren't you Asks Serena.  
well I don't really want to but if the only way to get him to sleep with me then I guess so say's Kagome.

wait what you can't do that Say's Serena.  
of course I can say's Kagome. well what happen when you get what you want are you going to stay with him Asks Serena.  
I don't know I prombley will Say's Kagome.  
So once your Married are you going to stop sleeping around and sleep with only him Asks Serena.  
Oh heaven's no even if I'm married I'm still going to sleep around but to be honest there only one Man i want to Married and spend the rest of my life with say's Kagome.

Who would that be? Asks Serena, I don't know if you want to know Say's Kagome.  
No I do say's Serena. well aright but don't say I didn't tell you Say's Kagome.  
I wish to spend the rest of my life with Darien, say's Kagome.

what Say's Serena. the hurt and anger raise up again oh really say's Serena. yes I do say's Kagome,  
I thought you two were over for a while Asks Serena.  
well we were then he was going away to school and everything so we agree that we would see other people till he came back say's Kagome. wait you two are getting back together say's Serena. of course say's Kagome.  
we always said we would after he come back here say's Kagome.

so what are you two planning on when he get back here Asks Serena. well to tell you the truth I'm not going to marry Inuyasha, for real I'm planning on a fake wedding so when He sign the contract it will be no more then a fake wedding making everyone think it real but it won't be Say's Kagome.

Why are you doing this to Inuyasha, He doesn't need to be hurt Again by another human he trust He been though way to much pain in his life look what those dam humans did to Inuyasha's Mother they killed Her for bearing a Half Demon Son how is that wrong but to them it was. He been so hurt already so don't go though with this plan of yours say's Serena.

well guess what it pay back time say's Kagome,  
pay back for what Asks Serena, getting angry.  
for what he did to Me the hole time Kikyo, was alive and how he hurt Me and all the time I almost died because of Him not being with me to protect me like He promise but No He was with Kikyo, protecting Her Not Me and beside no one turn me down ever and tell me No say's Kagome.  
I see so you want ravage say's Serena. Great idea is it not say's Kagome, laughing.  
yeah I guess so say's Serena. well I'm going to go used the restroom I will be right back say's Serena.  
alright say's Kagome, don't take to long or your food will get cold say's Kagome.  
yes of course say's Serena.

The Bathroom.

Serena, went to the Bathroom.

Hello anyone in here say's Serena. Silent good no one in here say's Serena.  
Inuyasha can you hear me still say's Serena. I hear you say's Inuyasha, with a sad voice.  
Inuyasha, I'm so sorry about what she wants to do to you say's Serena.  
It ok well the bust is over so you can quit anytime now say's Inuyasha.  
ok I will meet you outside in a little bit say's Serena.  
ok I will meet you at the park down the street from Here say's Inuyasha.  
deal say's Serena. signing off.

Hey Kagome, I'm not feeling well so I'm going to take my lunch to go ok say's Serena.  
oh are you alright Asks Kagome. oh why I'm even asking what do I care see you later say's Kagome.  
yeah I'm just feeling sick so I'm going to go home and get some rest say's Serena.  
ok what about the bill I already pay it so just eat your food say's Serena. ok see you later say's Kagome bye, bye say's Serena.  
hey can I get a box to go Asks Serena sure say's the lady there you go say's the lady.

She left and went to meet Inuyasha in the park.

Inuyasha, where are you yelled out Serena.

up here say's Inuyasha, sitting in a tree.  
Are you ok Inuyasha, Asks Serena. I don't know anymore I know she hated it when I went to Kikyo, but it wasn't about sex or anything like that at first I just really love Kikyo, but I didn't want Narku, to hurt her again Say's Inuyasha.

so what do you want to do about this little plan of hers Asks Serena. I don't know maybe just let her get her way like always say's Inuyasha.  
what you can't do that Inuyasha, Kagome, Not going to sleep with you and your not going to give into her evil selfish ways say's Serena.  
Inuyasha, look Serena, right in the eye's.  
just so you know I could never of gotten this far without you so thanks for the help say's Inuyasha.  
I'm going to go home now Say's Inuyasha.

Inuyasha, dam it listen to me yelled Serena. Kagome, not going to have you,  
you can't let this happen to you say's Serena.  
thanks for caring about Me Serena, I guess Kagome, was right about one thing she was trying to act like you when she was with me I guess that why I feel this way when I see you and listen to you talk it like it was you I was with the hold time when we were hunting down Narku. and I have no idea who Kagome, is say's Inuyasha.

Inuyasha, shut up yelled Serena. what it the truth Serena, now I'm going home has Inuyasha, was cut off by Serena, hands grabbing him pushing his hole body agent the tree with all her straight.  
Serena, has Inuyasha, started to speak. Serena, put her hand over Inuyasha's mouth.  
Just shut up and Kiss Me say's Serena, in tears.

Inuyasha, was in shock did I just hear her right did she just say to kiss Her thought Inuyasha.  
and before He knew Serena, had kiss him on the mouth and he was in shock but then fell into it as well and kiss back.

This Moment.

Inuyasha, was Kissing away with Serena, they were making out like crazy.  
Inuyasha, had pick Serena, up and put her up Agents the tree and she going far with him farther then she ever gone with a boy kissing back just has hard.  
Her lags rap around His body Inuyasha, was getting frisky holding her so close they were getting very far his hands were moving under her dress pulling on abet.

Inuyasha, say's Serena. has she pull away from him. um,, say's Inuyasha,  
letting her know that he was listing to Her, has He kept kissing at her neck and his hands were rubbing Her butt a lot.  
we have to stop this now say's Serena, out of breath.

what why Asks Inuyasha, who was also out of breath. sorry I just can't do this out here in the open I'm sorry say's Serena, blushing has another group of people looking at them with the look of get a room.

Oh right say's Inuyasha, real fast with blush has red has his clothes.  
yeah I would hate to have people watch me if they seen what was going on even if it is dark outside say's Serena.  
But You know you are a really great Kisser say's Serena.  
your not so bad yourself say's Inuyasha.  
Thank you say's Serena. your welcome say's Inuyasha.

she blush and so did Inuyasha. So would you like to help me eat this Asks Serena,  
yes if you don't mind sharing Say's Inuyasha. of course I don't mind having dinner with you it better then being with Kagome, for dinner who talk about Herself all the time Say's Serena. And they both went and sat down on the grass and Serena, open her Dinner and share it with Inuyasha, and he like it a lot and He started thinking maybe it would be good if he was with Serena,  
in stand of Kagome, so he thought about how they could be together without anyone knowing about it for a little while till they could see if they had what it take to love each other strongly.

At Home again.

Well thanks for helping me bust Kagome, Serena, Say's Inuyasha, has the both of them got back to the house they were holding hands.

Your welcome say's Serena, and she move forward and Kiss Him again and he Kiss her back then pull away.

Inuyasha, I just want you know that I think you got a lot to offer you should do what make you happy in the world and move away from Kagome, for good say's Serena.  
I know that now thanks to you say's Inuyasha. well I better be getting inside say's Serena.  
wait I hope we can keep seeing each other like this without anyone knowing for now I would hate for everyone to find out about us right now till we finger a way to bust Kagome, the right way in front of your father and your mother we need to keep a low profile Say's Inuyasha. Inuyasha. Of course we can keep seeing each other say's Serena.

good cause I like you a lot say's Inuyasha. I like you a lot too say's Serena.  
well I guess I will see you tomorrow then say's Inuyasha.  
yes I will be waiting for tomorrow goodnight Inuyasha, say's Serena. good night Serena say's Inuyasha.  
sleep well Say's Inuyasha. night Inuyasha. Say's Serena.

Inuyasha, walk back to the other side and went to see his friends for the frist time in a while.

Hey Miroku, Sango, you two still up ask's Inuyasha.  
Hey Inuyasha, where have you been for so long Ask's Miroku.  
i was at Kagome's time and meeting her Father and older Sister who is just wounderful say's Inuyasha.

OK weird say's Miroku. yeah but she sweet say's Inuyasha.  
who Sweet Inuyasha, Asks Sango. Serena, she so lovely say's Inuyasha, with blush across his face and sparkly eye's and all.  
um Inuyasha, are you sure your feeling ok Asks Miroku, who was a little worried about how Inuyasha, was acting. yes why wouldn't I be I just wanted to see you guess and see how everything going is all say's Inuyasha.

were find is always say's Miroku.  
that nice well there nothing better then home sweet home say's Inuyasha.  
Ok are you sure your feeling ok Asks Sango. worried now too Miroku, and Sango, were worried with the way He was behaving do you have a fever Asks Sango.  
yeah I'm alright it just I think I'm in love with her say's Inuyasha.  
In love with Kagome, we know that you always been in love with her say's Sango.  
No not Kagome, that little whore has no right to cheat on me and then want to turn around and dump me yelled Inuyasha, with his temper like always.  
ok what are you talking about Asks Sango. Ok here's the hole story say's Inuyasha.

After in hour of telling them about how he set Kagome, up and made her think that he was going to marry Her and all, and he had told them all about what happen and how Serena, had been hurt by her own sister and how she stole Serena's Boyfriend and he left her and how Darien, and Kagome, were talking about getting married and that she was going to make a fake wedding for her and him so she could just walk away from him when Darien, got back and how they were going to live happily ever after and Inuyasha, and Serena, would be heart broken by it and be left that way just has long has she get her ravage on him for all the time he went after Kikyo. and Serena, for being herself he even told them the girl he had been in love with was Serena,  
all along even though he had never met her before but he did though Kagome.  
when Kagome was pretending to act like Serena, and how she acted like a Kind and caring person the real person be hide that mask was Serena, all along and he wanted to spend his life with her forever.

So now you all know the hole Story I went and try to bust Kagome,  
and now I know now that Serena, is the one I been waiting for all my life say's Inuyasha.  
Wow I can't believe that Kagome, used us all like that say's Sango.  
I know I said the same thing till I follow her and heard all of this say's Inuyasha.  
hear listen to this tape if you don't believe me here listen to this say's Inuyasha.  
Ok say's Sango, pressing play on the tape they both listen to the hole thing she had said to Serena, earlier by the end of it Sango, had thrown her friendship with Kagome,  
out the door when she came back she was going to give her a peace of her mind and Miroku, felt sick too he was no longer her friend either it was over for good.

well now you both really know what going on between us say's Inuyasha.  
oh Inuyasha, I'm so sorry that we didn't support you better we should of believe you when you said there was something wrong between You and Kagome, before I am so sorry that we didn't act like better friends Say's Sango. yeah Sango's right we should of listen to you better Say's Miroku. thanks guy but it find really Say's Inuyasha.

I'm sorry that this happen to you it not fair that she acting like that she will pay for this say's Sango. No Sango, I don't need her but I do like her older sister a lot and she would make a great mate too she kind caring and she doesn't grudge other by how they look or where they come from She even has a Demon Cat just like Kirara hiding in her bedroom from her Dad but He a male not a Female Tiger is what she calls him Say's Inuyasha.

But I like her a lot I think she the one I want to live with I would give up everything for her I would go live with her in her world if i had to just so I could stay by her side forever say's Inuyasha. it sound to me you really are in love with this Serena, person say's Miroku.  
I do Miroku, there something about her that I just love I can't put my finger on it say's Inuyasha.

it like her sent everything about her draw me into her it make feel like I got to have her I can't explain it very well but the first time I seen her and smelled her I was crazy for Her Say's Inuyasha. yeah but how do you know she not like Kagome, and is using you Asks Sango.

no not Serena, she to good for something so low is that say's Inuyasha.  
hey what if I bring her here and you guys could get to know for yourself Asks Inuyasha.  
well it would be nice to meet the girl that has stolen your heart say's Miroku.

but wouldn't that be dangers for her to be here Asks Sango.  
Sango, the girl went to War with her father and she very strong kind of like you are say's Inuyasha.

really sent when do women go to Actual War or even able to go Asks Sango.  
it been going for sometime now in Kagome's world women are allowed to go to War too say's Inuyasha.  
Wow how nice say's Sango. yeah she really is a cool person you two just have to meet her too say's Inuyasha.

well I guess it alright with us say's Sango.  
great so I will asks her to come tomorrow with me say's Inuyasha.

but will the well let Her pass though it Asks Sango.

that may be bad what if she were to get lost or something maybe it wouldn't be such a good idea Say's Miroku. i think she maybe able to pass though the well too Say's Inuyasha.  
what make you think she can Asks Sango. well if Kagome can plus them being sisters I mean Kagome can go though the well now and she not even using the jewel anymore the jewel of four soul is gone for good now and she still can go though and plus I can go though the well too as long has I hold onto her she should make it though Say's Inuyasha.  
well be careful alright Say's Sango. ok bye, bye Say's Inuyasha.  
ok see you tomorrow then say's Miroku. Bye, bye say's Sango.

That it for now.

So what is happening between Inuyasha, and Serena, are they falling in love with each other what will happen. now keep on readying and find out.

Sailor Moon say's.


	6. Lady Serena the older sister of Kagome

Falling in Love Again

Next morning.

Um,,,,,,Morning already say's Serena, rubing the sleep from her beautiful eye's.

Hey Sleepy head the sun is shining brite today just like you are say's Inuyasha.  
how did you get into my room Asks Serena.

I walk though the hall say's Inuyasha.  
you were to out cold to notice say's Inuyasha. Sorry I was up a little late couldn't sleep say's Serena.  
Nice so I hope you were dreaming about me last night say's Inuyasha.  
in your dreams Inuyasha, say's Serena.

He just Laugh at her and then went silent well I guess I'm up now say's Serena. walking over to her mirror and started bushing her long beautiful gold hair singing lightly to herself and Inuyasha, just listen to her at first He felt very warm inside He hadn't felt like this in a very long time sent Mother voice He use to love hearing his mother voice, but not Serena's voice was the most beautiful voice in the world to him,  
then he wanted to do something he never done before to any girl so he walk up to Serena,  
taken the bush from her hand.

hey give that back say's Serena. just sit still say's Inuyasha,  
who had started bushing her Hair for her who seem to be enjoying the feeling of her soft hair wow you have the most softest beautiful hair I have ever seen in my hole 200 years say's Inuyasha, running his claw though her hair.

you been alive for 200 years Asks Serena, yeah sort of say's Inuyasha.  
but how can you be so young still Asks Serena. well you know that story of Kikyo, sealing me to that tree that outside your house the one out there Say's Inuyasha.  
yes say's Serena. well when she seal me to the tree time stop it self so I stay the same age for along time say's Inuyasha.

oh so when you were seal you live longer then say's Serena.  
yeah plus I'm a demon too we age slower then humans do look at my older brother Sesshomarou, he nearly 600 years old and he look like he only 28 to 30 years old say's Inuyasha. we stay young for a long time say's Inuyasha.

oh I see so how old are you now then I'm only 25 years old and I will forever age slowly say's Inuyasha. I see I wish I could be just like you it would be nice to look young for along time say's Serena.  
well that is one good thing about being mated to one say's Inuyasha.

what do you mean? Ask's Serena. well when we Mate we bite are Mate's and they can be a lot like us you see they will live a long life with us so we never get lonely but sometime like my father for instant he die when I was born and my mother die after I was 6 years old and then that was it no more Mother and without Father she couldn't heal herself anymore like before say's Inuyasha. it hard to explain to people say's Inuyasha.

I understand because he was gone his powers went with him and she couldn't save herself and her old age had come say's Serena.  
yeah something like that say's Inuyasha.  
I see I'm sorry about your Mother and Father it must of been lonely with out them around as a child say's Serena.

yeah it was hard to understand the world around me but i got used to it say's Inuyasha. Sorry say's Serena. it ok there is one thing my Mother told me and that i learn before she die say's Inuyasha.  
what that ask's Serena. i don't know if you want to know say's Inuyasha.  
Please tell me Asks Serena, being just like a kitten wanting to know everything.

I Asks My Mother why girl bleed say's Inuyasha.

Serena, blush a little bit oh I see say's Serena. yeah one day I came inside the house and it smelt like my mother was hurt at least that what I thought anyway and I got worried about her so I asks her way she was bleeding and if someone had hurt her, spoke Inuyasha, telling her the story.

and She told me that it was a normal thing for women to bleed once a mouth or something like that say's Inuyasha, laughing lightly.  
yeah that what happen normally say's Serena. yeah so anyway I asks her why would it do that then she told me it a sign that they are real women now and that there ready to have babies and that it kind of like being in heat say's Inuyasha.

yeah it something like that say's Serena.  
it just a sign that tell you that your ready to start your next stage in your life say's Serena.  
yeah say's Inuyasha. so you know when that happen to young girls Asks Serena. yes I do so I don't freak out at least I try not to say's Inuyasha.  
sometime I mistake the blood for real bleeding like someone got hurt or something say's Inuyasha.  
well I mean the world I come from isn't easy to live in it getting better then it was before but it work say's Inuyasha.

No world is ever easy growing up in it even hard here too grow up say's Serena. now day it so advanced you can get killed so much easier say's Serena. I notice say's Inuyasha.  
but you also have better Healing Meds say's Inuyasha.  
that true but I think the meds the rubs used in the old day work ways people wouldn't understand say's Serena.

sometime they do but sometime people die still cause we don't know how so treat some sickness and heal before it get bad say's Inuyasha.  
I know I do understand what you mean say's Serena.  
well anyway would you come along with me today I want to show you somewhere today Asks Inuyasha.

I guess but where are we going Asks Serena.  
I want you to see where I live and where I come from say's Inuyasha.

ok so you mean down the well say's Serena. I want to share it with you I mean show it too you say's Inuyasha. turning away blushing madly.  
I would love too say's Serena. but no one can know I'm with you ok say's Serena.  
that would be the last time my Dad would trust you say's Serena.

I get it say's Inuyasha. good let go say's Serena. you may want to pack some food for yourself just incase you don't like the food say's Inuyasha.  
no it ok then I can go hunting it well be a camping trip say's Serena. ok say's Inuyasha.  
but I will grab some stuff like for cooking the food in or on say's Serena.  
alright let do this Say's Inuyasha.

So Serena, pack some pot and pans and few spices and a bottle of A1 for some of the meat they would cook and a few bottles for water to drink. she moved quick before someone came down stairs but her father was already down stairs along with Her family beside Kagome, who was still sleeping.

Mom, Dad, why you up so early Asks Serena. just making breakfast say's Kara.  
yeah and it only 9 in the morning so it not that early Say's Aragon.

Right well um Inuyasha, and I are going out for awhile so we will see you a little later Say's Serena.  
wait what your going out with Kagome's Man Asks Her Father. No it a surprise for Kagome, Inuyasha, want to make a surprise for Her for there wedding night So I'm going to help him, out after all I'm family and I know what Kagome, will love for her wedding night so we will be gone for 5 days so don't worry this wedding is going to be perfect Say's Serena, smiling at them.

Oh well that very sweet of you two working on something for your Sister Serena, Say's Kara.  
See I told you that you and your sister can be great friends Say's Aragon.  
But Kagome, can't know I'm with Inuyasha, ok so please keep silent please Say's Serena. Alright we won't say A word but where is this surprise going to be at Asks Aragon.

I can't tell you that Say's Serena.  
what why the hell not yelled Aragon.

because it wouldn't be a surprise if you knew either so it going to be a surprise for there Honeymoon Say's Serena. oh alright I see where this is going Say's Aragon.

Inuyasha, was surprise at how fast Serena, came up with a plan to cover there being gone. well Inuyasha, ask me for some help with how so surprise his bride on there wedding night and other stuff so I'm going to help him prepaid for there night together and His wedding gift so I'm going to go help him pick out some stuff and then the ring too say's Serena. Alright Serena, I trust you Say's Aragon. but you Inuyasha, if anything happen to My little princess I will have your head Say's Aragon.  
So you better promise me that you protect Serena, well she with you where ever you two will be Say's Aragon. I promise she will come back in one peace Say's Inuyasha.

After that they took off together.

Tiger come on were leaving for awhile come get in my bag till be get pass my father Say's Serena.  
Meow Say's tiger jumping into her bag till they got out of site from her father.  
she carried her stuff for the trip. Come on Say's Inuyasha, taken the bag from Serena's hands. thanks you for helping out with the wedding Serena, Say's Inuyasha. oh your welcome Inuyasha, I can't wait to see Kagome's face when this blow up in her face Say's Serena.

what do you mean Asks Aragon. Oh I meant to say is it going to blow her mind Say's Serena smiling. Oh well get on that wedding planning Kagome and Inuyasha's wedding is in 4 months Say's Kara.  
ok I will be back in 5 to 7 days Say's Serena.

they both walk off till Her parent couldn't see them anymore.  
Ok let make a brake for the well Say's Inuyasha. right let go Say's Serena.

Inuyasha, held Serena, close to him and jump into the well with Serena, in his arms has the well started glowing blue all around them they both made it Inuyasha, was praying that she would pass though the well.

on the other side.

We made it Say's Inuyasha, looking at the top of the well, come on I help you up Say's Inuyasha.  
Ok Say's Serena. You ready Say's Inuyasha. yes I'm ready to go Say's Serena. alright hold on to me Say's Inuyasha. Serena, grab onto Inuyasha's back and held onto him has He jump high out of the well.

this is it Ask's Serena. yes this is it Say's Inuyasha. wow it so beautiful Say's Serena.  
yes you are Say's Inuyasha, looking at Serena. I mean yes my time is beautiful Say's Inuyasha, blushing trying to change the subject.

Serena, look at Inuyasha and smile at Him witch was a very cute smile.

what are you smiling about Asks Inuyasha. nothing has she made a cute giggle Say's Serena. oh come on it has to be something other wise you wouldn't of just smile like that Say's Inuyasha. ok maybe it was something but I'm not telling you Say's Serena, playing with him.

Oh come on tell me don't make me get you Say's Inuyasha, being a playful. oh really you think you can take me on Say's Serena, in a playful voice. oh you shouldn't of said that Say's Inuyasha. don't you dear Say's Serena.  
to late Say's Inuyasha. grabbing at her playing with her mostly.

Serena, jump backwards in a flip summersault. Wow nice moves Say's Inuyasha.  
but can you do this one Say's Inuyasha. doing a flip forward then a spin and a finish a Summersault. nice moves yourself Say's Serena. but yes I can do that move Say's Serena. she copy Inuyasha's moves.  
wow good but how about this Say's Inuyasha. kicking at Serena, in a backflip Serena, kick back at his attack and counter the attack very well. Wow nice work Say's Inuyasha. I told you I'm not like my sister I have more straight then Kagome, dose Say's Serena. yes you do but don't underestimate your sister Serena, she stronger then she look at time's Say's Inuyasha.

I know how strong she is but she can never win a fight agents me Say's Serena. true your way stronger then she is Say's Inuyasha.  
well let go now take this Say's Serena, surprising Inuyasha.  
Woo,,, that was close Say's Inuyasha.

I told you I'm fast Say's Serena. great I love a girl who fast Say's Inuyasha. so both of them had fun play fighting. they roll around on the grass then Inuyasha, landed right on top of Serena, body. till they were nose to nose. Inuyasha, felt so happy with Serena, he felt like this is the way it should be with his life, someone who make him happy like Serena, dose maybe this could work out between them.

Inuyasha, your looking at me with that same look you gave me when we first met Say's Serena, from under him. I know but I can't stop myself Say's Inuyasha, with that He kiss her on the lips again. Serena, just kiss back.

Miroku, was taken a walk with Keada, they were worried someone had said they were attack by demons so they went to take a look and on there way back to the village they came across Inuyasha, and a girl they never seen before but they were kissing.

Lady Serena, the older sister of Lady Kagome.

Oh ye have come back to us Say's Keada. Ah Keada, what are you two doing out here Asks Inuyasha, surprised.  
well there has been Demon's attacking again so Keada, and I went to take care of them and we did so now we are headed back to the village and seen you kissing a very beautiful women that I do not know Say's Miroku, coming closer to Serena's hands.

Don't even think about it Say's Inuyasha, in a growl. well it nice to meet you Say's Miroku. with a smile.  
you too it nice to meet you too if you didn't hold onto my hands like this Say's Serena.  
I told you not to touch her yelled Inuyasha. sorry man but she just so dam hot Say's Miroku.  
I know how hot she is but I told you not to touch her this one mine Say's Inuyasha, holding Miroku's hand in tight grip.

ok I promise I won't touch her again just please give me back my arm I need that hand you know Say's Miroku. alright but if you touch her again I brake it off Say's Inuyasha.

Ok, ok, ok Say's Miroku, really fast pulling away. so Inuyasha, who is this women you have become so in love with Asks Keada.

Oh Keada, this is Serena, Kagome's older sister Say's Inuyasha. ya huh and dose Kagome know about you making out with Her sister Say's Keada. um Keada, Kagome has been Cheating on Inuyasha, Say's Miroku.

what do you mean Asks Keada. well it been going on for sometime now sent before Kikyo, died before Narku's death Say's Miroku. oh my I had no idea Say's Keada.  
yeah Inuyasha, told us about Kagome, using Inuyasha, and how much she hate Her sister too Say's Miroku.  
oh I see and so you two thought it be ok to be together though all this Asks Keada.

well yeah Keada, I figure sent Kagome, wanted someone else to be her husband and was just using me to get back at me for all those time I help Kikyo, out and stay with Kikyo, she want ravage on me for what I did when Kikyo, was still alive She want me to stuffer like she had to sent She just so bent out of shape with me I thought that I should end it Say's Inuyasha.

I see so she want ravage dose she Say's Keada.  
yes she dose want ravage on Inuyasha, my sister has so much anger with Inuyasha, she just won't let it go Say's Serena. I see so she using my sister Kikyo, in a way of hating Inuyasha, Say's Keada.  
yes she is and Inuyasha, has a plan to get payback on Kagome, Say's Serena. really what plan is that Asks Miroku. yeah what plan of yours Asks Keada. well I'm making Kagome, think that we are getting married I ask her to marry Me Say's Inuyasha.  
what why would you marry Kagome, Asks Keada.

It a trick Keada, Say's Serena. trick Ask's Miroku. yes a trick I'm making Kagome think that I'm going to marry her but I'm going to show the hole world what she really is and what she dose to men Say's Inuyasha. wow your really going to do something so childish Say's Keada.

what I'm tired of Her playing Me like I have no feelings Say's Inuyasha. ok, ok Say's Keada. I understand your feelings Say's Keada.  
yes that why I thought up a plan Say's Inuyasha. what plan is this Asks Miroku. well I was able to get Serena, though the well so I was thinking Miroku, if I could bring you and Sango,  
to the other side as well and you both could help me out with busting Kagome, for good you see with you two there it will give us more of a chance to bust her Say's Inuyasha.  
well that a good idea but we would have to talk to Sango, about this Say's Miroku.

It find with Me Say's Sango, walking up to them all.

Sango, what are you doing out here Asks Keada. well I thought I sent something but I guess it was just you guys Say's Sango. it nice to see you back unharmed Say's Sango. yes my dear it is nice to see you again too Say's Miroku, kissing Sango. here take one of the kids Say's Sango.  
ok come to daddy Say's Miroku.

anyway I over heard you guys and I want to bust Kagome, so badly but I do anything to help Inuyasha, out and this time Kagome, not going to get away with what she done to the both of you Say's Sango.  
thank you Sango, I should of known you help me out Say's Inuyasha.  
yes thank you very much Say's Serena, smiling.

You must be Serena, the girl that stole Inuyasha's heart Say's Sango.  
what do you mean Asks Serena.

oh it just the other night he wouldn't stop going on about you and what it felt like to be happy with some one finally Say's Sango. Shut up Say's Inuyasha, blushing deep red.  
oh you get used to him acting like that Say's Sango.  
I tell ya he act like a tuff guy but he a real softy under that tuff guy head of his Say's Miroku. huh in your dream maybe Say's Inuyasha, crossing his arms.  
I can see that already Say's Serena, laughing with Sango, and Miroku, Keada laugh too.

Meow,, Say's Tiger poping his head out from her bag.

oh why hello there little guy Say' Sango.  
oh sorry this is Tiger He my best friend He was with me in the war and has save my ass a few times Say's Serena.

oh I have one just like him her name is Kirara. I'm sure they will make great friends Say's Sango. oh I didn't know about that but Tiger like Females Say's Serena.  
what do you mean Asks Sango. well He looking for his own mate right now so I can't promise he will be on his best behaver with your Kirara, Say's Serena, smiling.  
oh I see well Kirara, could used love herself Say's Sango. yeah Say's Serena. so let us go to the village and talk some more Say's Miroku.  
unless you have better thing to do alone Inuyasha, like mate with her Says Miroku.

what are you out of your mind I just met her I'm not ready to jump into bed with her now Say's Inuyasha. man I just thought that you were interested in sleeping with her the way you were kissing her back there Say's Miroku. wow you really do move faster then I thought Say's Sango, smiling. oh get out of here Say's Inuyasha, blushing. your blushing that mean you must really love her Say's Shippbo.  
shut up Say's Inuyasha.

it ok Inuyasha, I like you too Say's Serena, smiling. well let us talk some more at the village shall we Asks Serena. I let us go home Say's Keada.

So tell us Inuyasha, How can we get Kagome. out in the open for everyone to see what she truely is Asks Miroku.  
well i haven't gotten that far Say's Inuyasha. I have Say's Serena.  
what? Asks Inuyasha. you know what were going to do Asks Sango. I'm going to play the video at the night before the wedding Kagome, and Inuyasha,  
Rehearsal dinner that when I play my part in showing the world what Kagome,  
dose to men Say's Serena, drinking her tea now.

wait what video Asks Inuyasha.  
it the one I planted in Kagome's room without her even knowing it there Say's Serena.  
wait you didn't tell me that you have a video on her Say's Inuyasha.  
well I had to keep silent about it incase someone was listening at the house that why I'm telling you now Say's Serena.  
oh boy Say's Sango.

well it the only way to show everyone who Kagome, truly is Say's Serena.  
and after the video is over Inuyasha, you act like you have no idea what going on and try and make it look like your really hurt by Her and brake off the wedding Say's Serena.

well I'm in it a good plan at least Say's Inuyasha. yeah me too Say's Miroku. what the hell it works for Me Say's Sango. I will help I want Kagome,  
to get what coming to her after all She used us all acting like we were nothing but slaves and protectors for her she used us all for her own reason Say's Sango. yes she will get what coming to her Say's Serena. well it a plan let go with it Say's Inuyasha.

later on that night.

Sango, and Miroku, took the kids home and put them to bed Keada, and Rin were hanging out in her house.

that it for this chapter please hope you like it I know this one not one of my best but it coming along.


	7. Never

Falling in Love Again

Serena and Inuyasha, went walking around the village. everyone had gone to sleep.

I hope my plan goes though alright I know my Mother would tell Me just let it go Serena,  
two wrong don't make it right Say's Serena. my mother would of said the same thing Say's Inuyasha.  
it doesn't matter Kagome, has hurt a lot of people and she needs to pay for what she did Say's Serena.  
yeah I guess so as long we can spend some time together alone I really don't care Say's Serena.

I like that a lot Serena, let go home I mean my home Say's Inuyasha. yes let us return home dearest Say's Serena.  
warping her arm around His arm putting her head on his shoulder.

Serena, Say's Inuyasha.  
um yes Inuyasha, asks Serena, not moving her head still just holding him close to her.  
Nothing it just I'm really happy your here with Me, I wouldn't mind it at all if you were to come live with Me here Say's Inuyasha.

Inuyasha, we have to slow down this is a little too fast for Me Say's Serena. I'm sorry your right I haven't even been thinking about how you feel about this hole thing oh god I must of been making you feel, No Inuyasha, I'm find with you Say's Serena, cutting him off. then why are you asking me to slow down Asks Inuyasha.  
I'm still sacred Say's Serena. sacred of what Me Asks Inuyasha. no it not you I'm a fade of it to fall so madly in love with you then you turn around and brake my heart like Darien.  
did I'm not good when it comes to sex I get sacred and feel like the man I'm with is only using me for just that 1,

thing Serena, I would never hurt you or cheat on you like that sorry of a boyfriend of yours that hurt you by sleeping with your own sister Say's Inuyasha, cutting Serena, off. but your doing the same thing to Kagome, Say's Serena.

what are you talking about Asks Inuyasha, getting alittle sacred about where this was going.

Darien slept around with Kagome, because I waited to long to give him what he needed Say's Serena. yeah but it not all about sex Serena, I don't need sex I want love Say's Inuyasha.  
I know so did I say's Serena. so what are you saying that I'm the same has Darien Asks Inuyasha.

Your Hitting on Me and being playful with Me and I'm doing the same thing to you, so you see.  
I'm doing what Kagome, and Darien were doing you and I are making moves because we feel like there isn't any other choice say's Serena. so what are you saying you just want to stop hanging out Asks Inuyasha.

look Inuyasha I want to be friends with you but I don't know if I can be some one lovers I'm a fade they will be disappointed in Me later on in life Say's Serena. is this what your worried about not making me happy so you think I would leave you Asks Inuyasha.

yes something like that Say's Serena. Serena, if I were to marry you I would never cheat or hurt you, you would be my one and only mate for life unless you were dead witch I hope never happen because it mean I be single for the rest of my life Say's Inuyasha. you swear you would never do anything like that to Me Asks Serena.

yes I promise you that Nothing will ever come between us no one will ever take me away or keep me from loving you forever Say's Inuyasha. Oh Inuyasha, I love you Say's Serena. Ah Inuyasha, didn't see that coming.  
what happen to not moving to fast Say's Inuyasha.

I don't know but I can't control my feeling anymore these last 4 weeks have been like a dream I never want to wake from because I'm a fade to wake up and realized that I'm all alone Say's Serena, with tears running down her face.  
Serena, that will never have to happen with us if you were to be with Me I would never leave you alone Say's Inuyasha. you promise Me that you would never even look at another women ever Say's Serena.

I swear Honey there will never be another women in my life but my friend Sango. there is that alright with you Say's Inuyasha.  
it a start Say's Serena. come here I want to show you something Say's Inuyasha.  
where are we going Asks Serena. you will see now get on Say's Inuyasha.  
so Serena, jump up onto Inuyasha's back and He took her though the forest and up the mountain to where a beautiful site show off the hole aria plus a waterfall that was surround by wild flowers it was beautiful.

I'm going to stop there keep reading if you wish to know what happens with Inuyasha, and Serena. and will there plan bust Kagome, will everyone take her side or will something worst go wrong.

so don't go away has Sailor Moon says Say tone and find out.


	8. Forever and ever

Falling in Love Again

Together forever.

The Day was beauitful out the Moon was full brightly has the land beneath it the water felt so cool to the feet it was a beautiful Night.

Wow what is this all about Asks Serena. well it where I was going to take Kagome. for the night of are wedding I have been building it for 2 years sent the battle with Narku was over I thought she like this kind of stuff spoke Inuyasha anyway.

I wanted you to see it because it is my home Say's Inuyasha. you live up here it so beautiful and silent it pretty and it a wonderful spot Say's Serena. I know that why I pick it Say's Inuyasha. Oh Inuyasha this is got to be a dream it like a picture from one of my story books My Mother used to read to Me Say's Serena.

Look Serena, I know moving too fast can make anyone feel a little sacred or nervous but it the heart that truly matters is that we truly love each other and that what Marriage should feel like not jealousy or hate or any of the things Kagome, and I had the feeling I felt for Kagome,  
were only there because she was acting just like you are sweet kind wonderful in so many ways that I can't even begin to start because I don't know where to start but the one thing that is for sure is that You been with me for much longer then you know Say's Inuyasha.  
truly you believe that Asks Serena.

yes I do Because I Love you too and I want to be with you no matter what it take even if I have to live with you in your time I will Say's Inuyasha.  
so I guess what I'm trying to ask you is after the hole mess with Kagome is over and taken care of would you Marry Me become my Mate the mother of My Pups what I'm asking is well you Asks Inuyasha, holding Serena's hand and was down on one knee and all.

Serena, couldn't find her words to speak all she felt she could say was I love you too. and she kiss him on the mouth. Inuyasha. had taken that has a yes.

so I take it that was a yes Asks Inuyasha. yes I will Inuyasha, I will Marry you as long has you well love me for what I'm and can handle me has such Say's Serena.  
Serena I love you I don't care about what you are the main thing is that I love you and I want to be with you forever Say's Inuyasha. take this it very impotent to Me it was My Mother's ring it was made for her by My Father and I want you to have it Say's Inuyasha.

Your mothers Say's Serena. She made Me promise to give it to the women I wanted to spend the rest of my life with and I choose to be with you so I want you to have it along with my heart Say's Inuyasha. oh Inuyasha, I love you too I promise I will never take it off Say's Serena.  
After that Inuyasha, had taken Her inside it was getting cold.

now how about dinner Asks Inuyasha. yes please I'm getting a bit hungry Say's Serena.  
great I will return soon don't go anywhere alright Say's Inuyasha. alright I will be here waiting Say's Serena.

Inuyasha, had run to the river to catch come fish for there dinner to eat.

Serena, and Tigers talk.

Wow He really love Me Say's Serena. I say give the Man a chance Say's Tiger.  
you think so Asks Serena.

Serena, we have been friends for many years now I will be honest you need a Husband I won't be around forever to protect you but this way if you two where to Mate You would live a long life with full of love and happiness give Inuyasha, a chance ok Say's Tiger.

You sure I should do this with Inuyasha, Asks Serena. Serena, Inuyasha, love you more then a man could ever love a women. look I know what Darien did to you was wrong but that what make your sister and Darien, trash Not you, You are a very wonderful women that should get her happy ending You Love Inuyasha, just has much and you were meant to be together Say's Tiger.

and I think that Kirara, and I can be together too Say's Tiger. Oh so you do like Her do you Asks Serena. Hey I have been in 3 different wars now I'm tired of fighting and I too would like a family thanks you very much Say's Tiger. Your right Tiger I do Love Inuyasha,  
Ok I will Marry Him after we settle this hole thing with Kagome. Say's Serena.

well if you want Me to be honest with you I think You and Inuyasha, should just get married right now Say's Tiger.  
Now but it wouldn't be good timing with Dad and all Say's Serena. Serena, you can't let you father control you forever it time to make your choice in life and make your next step Marry Inuyasha, Now don't wait let him love you for God sake you want it and so dose He it doesn't matter if you wait or Not your going to do someday anyway so why not do it sooner Say's Tiger.

Yeah your right I'm going to do it I'm going to marry Inuyasha. and I'm going to show Kagome, what she past up and Darien,  
He going to regret the day He hurt Me too cause I'm with a good looking demon and He would never cheat on Me He will forever be mine and mind alone and I will be His forever Say's Serena. thanks Tiger, I'm so glad we had this talk why don't you go hang out with Kirara, for a while Say's Serena.  
sound good to me Say's tiger leaving the house.

After that Serena, was thinking about how she could do it and make it sound like she was ready.

but till next time what will Inuyasha's Answer be find out.


	9. I'm not a fade of you

Falling in Love Again

Let get Married Now.

Hey I'm back I found us some really good looking size fish Say's Inuyasha.  
that great dear let us cook them up and then we can talk over dinner Say's Serena.  
are you ok Asks Inuyasha.

of course I'm were getting married and all so I'm just very happy to be living with you Here has are home Say's Serena. oh ok Say's Inuyasha. blushing.  
Look Inuyasha. Tiger and I were talking and I figure why wait to get married why not just get married Now Asks Serena. what you want to get married right now Asks Inuyasha, blushing pink.

I do I figure when is it going to be the right time so I figure we could just get married here Say's Serena.  
wow this is a lot faster then I thought it would be Say's Inuyasha, rubbing his head mostly from the shock she just gave him.

look I know it fast but why should we have to wait till after the hole mess with Kagome,  
why not marry right now Say's Serena.

look Sit down Serena, Say's Inuyasha. what is it Asks Serena.  
we can't get married just yet believe me I want to if it were one of those times where I could say let do it but I can't I have to be careful of being with you for 1 reason 2 is if I were to mate you right now Kagome, would know and the hole plan would be off Say's Inuyasha.

So your not going to marry because Kagome, can sent you if you do is that it asks Serena.  
yes I'm sorry we have to wait just a little longer Say's Inuyasha. ok I get it Say's Serena.  
hey I really do want to do this let just take it one step at a time and get to know each other and love each other ok Say's Inuyasha, taken a drink from his water bottle.

what about sex are we allow to do that Asks Serena.

Inuyasha, spit up his water a bit.  
Ahh, well that would be mating Serena, Say's Inuyasha, blushing has red has his clothes at just the thought of it them having Sex.  
well if there was a way for me to not catch a sent of you on Me or Me on You promlbey yeah i guess we could Say's Inuyasha.

but that would lead to a very early Prageneticey Say's Inuyasha.  
well it wouldn't have to happen if we used protection Say's Serena. you mean those condom things those rubber things Say's Inuyasha.  
yeah those how did you know about them Kagome, wanted me to used one once but I didn't really like the thought of it at first but now that I think about it maybe it wouldn't be so bad to use one with you Say's Inuyasha.

well you really shouldn't worry about Kagome knowing to much She is sometime very clueless Say's Serena.  
true she is very clueless at times Say's Inuyasha. look we just made the choice to get married can't we have a little bit of fun Asks Serena, putting her arms around his neck.

well I don't know it normally better to wait till after the wedding Say's Inuyasha. I understand if you want to wait it out Say's Serena.  
I would like to wait till after because I honestly have something very nice plan out for you Say's Inuyasha.  
I don't need anything as long has I have you it will be find Say's Serena, hugging him still with her head on his back.

I'm glad to hear you say that Say's Inuyasha.  
I love you I want you always and forever Say's Serena. I love you too but tell you what I will take you on the best trip you have ever been on plus a very fun adventure how about it Say's Inuyasha.  
it sound good to me Say's Serena. great now let eat and then get some sleep it will be a busy day tomorrow.

Serena, and Inuyasha, had the greatest fun ever.

everyone could tell he was truly in love plus happy everyone had come to know Serena, real fast she was much wiser and stronger then Kagome, so the villagers welcome her to there village without an evil thought about her being there.

7 days had past and Inuyasha, has also learn Serena, secret about Serena's past life along with being Sailor Moon and a super hero He was shock at frist a little weried out but he was find after a few days time seeing how she fought along side Tiger has her parter and knowing he could speak and that He had even given Kirara the power to speak to Sango.

well everyone now had met her Koga was surprised that Kagome, has such a hot sister but he still wanted Kagome, but when he over heard what Kagome, does to men she finally went to his female wolf friend and agree to marry her.

Sesshomarou, had come by the village to give Rin a new kimono and gift. and met Serena, she wasn't at all like Kagome, Sesshomarou, had watch her for a little while with his Bother and he found the reason why Inuyasha, was so crazy about her He had even told his little brother that a true dog demon mate sent is everything that being the half demon he was made things hard on him but his human and Demon side both agree of Serena, has this mate that is why he fell for Lady Serena, so fast and it made sent to Inuyasha, more now so She was his true mate after all He knew it.

they had return to the future Miroku and Sango were ready for there jobs in acting like everything was ok and that nothing would go wrong for Kagome's big happy day or at least that what there suppose to make Her think anyway.

so you guys ready to do this Asks Inuyasha. yeah let do this Say's Sango. ok one at a time Miroku you first Say's Inuyasha. and Safely at best they all made it though the well.  
we did it Say's Serena. yep now let the busting begin Say's Sango. yeah now remember try to act had normal as possible alright Say's Serena. right let go Say's Miroku.

so they all headed for the house for Kagome surprise.  
who wasn't really all the worried about Inuyasha, being gone she was having a great time being her self with other guys and stuff.

Hey Kagome, I'm back Say's Inuyasha, walking up to her.  
Where have you been Asks Kagome. Sorry love but I was working on are new house where we are going to be living in My time Say's Inuyasha. Oh i see Say's Kagome.

But I have a surprised for you Say's Inuyasha. What is it Asks Kagome. I have a wedding gift for the both of us Say's Inuyasha.  
Ok Say's Kagome. come down Stairs Say's Inuyasha. Alright Say's Kagome.

They both walk into the room.

Surprised Kagome,! Yelled Miroku, Sango, and everyone. Oh my god Say's Kagome.  
How did you all get here Asks Kagome.

Inuyasha, wanted us to be at your wedding Say's Miroku.  
yeah He came back to get us to help out on the wedding Say's Sango. Oh Inuyasha, i love you Say's Kagome. Sure thing Say's Inuyasha.

they all talk about the wedding and them all being there.  
Inuyasha, has Kagome, kiss Inuyasha's lips making out with him. Of course Inuyasha, was only playing Kagome.

but Serena, still didn't like them being so close. but she knew what had to be done.  
So she walk out of the room. Inuyasha, open his eyes open seeing Serena, walk away.

Tiger and Serena, talk about how much more stuff has been added to Her Tape on Kagome, for at the wedding.  
He was sick with Kagome, but it was something maybe there another way of showing her off Say's Tiger.  
we have to do this Say's Serena.

I know why Say's Tiger. But is it the right thing Asks Tiger.  
I know it seem like it not but this will show everyone the truth Say's Serena. Your right Say's Tiger.

Serena, Say's a voice be hide her at the end of the stairs.  
Um Darien, is that you Asks Serena, with sad eyes. yes it me how you been Asks Darien.  
Fidn i just came back from war Say's Serena, crossing her arms.

I see I'm glad you came home safe Say's Darien.  
Your glad Asks Serena. Yes Serena, I can't stop thinking about you and how bad I mess up Say's Darien.  
Oh yeah well I can and you hurt me I want nothing more to do with you Say's Serena. Please Stop Yelled Darien.

Everyone in the house heard His voice. witch may them all walk outside seeing Serena, and Darien, talking.  
Inuyasha, felt jealous. Kagome, was angry that He was here finally and He was talking to Serena again.

Leave Me alone I want nothing more to do with you Yelled Serena. No I won't leave you alone cause I still love you Yelled Darien.  
Has Inuyasha, started walking to him. Has for Kagome, has well. You had sex with Kagome, Say's Serena. I'm sorry I cheated on you I was wrong to do that to you I want you back Serena, Say's Darien.

She ate going back to you Yelled Inuyasha. Stay out of this Half Demon Say's Darien. How did you know what He was Asks Kagome. I can scent him Say's Darien. Oh Darien, I can't believe it really you Say's Kagome, smiling.

everyone felt sick. Yeah well I'm here for Serena, Say's Darien. No I'm not going anywhere with you Say's Serena, pulling her hand away from him.  
Serena, please we have to get married if we don't Rini will never come to be and Nore will the kingdom Say's Darien.

What Kingdom Asks Kagome.

I don't want to live that life anymore I want something new Say's Serena. No I won't let you walk away Say's Darien. oh well it my choice my life it my heart and I choose where I go Say's Serena, walking away.  
Tiger keep him away from Me Say's Serena.

Grrr Growl Tiger. fine go run you little bitch who want to marry you anyway Say's Darien.  
Serena, stop walking feeling the tears.

Oh and by the way Serena, Kagome, was way better then you'll ever be Say's Darien, about to walk away.  
Hey Yelled Inuyasha. what Asks Darien, Has Inuyasha, punch Darien. get the hell out of here Say's Sango. Huh has He left.

Serena, are you ok Asks Sango. Find I will never be Kagome, I will never get mommy and daddy's love I will never have great friends I will never have a heart full of love because so many people love you Say's Serena, crying.

That right I'm love by a lot of people it not my flaut you kill your own Mother Say's Kagome. and everybody just find me fun you are nothing but a freak nothing more Say's Kagome, laughing.

Eoff yelled Aragon and Inuyasha, at the same time. What it the truth now let go we have to go get ready for are wedding Say's Kagome.  
No I don't want to marry you anymore Yelled Inuyasha.

you don't Asks Aragon. I can't marry someone so heartless to hurt her own Sister Say's Inuyasha.  
I'm sorry but I can't do it Say's Inuyasha.

I see So leave then cause my daughter is only being herself Say's Aragon. What Asks Sango. She hurting her own Sister. well She killed My Wife so I really don't care Say's Aragon.  
What Asks Serena. Oh by the way I was hoping Darien, would marry Kagome, and that why he was here he asks Me if He could Marry Kagome, Say's Aragon. What Yelled Kara. You had no right to do that to your daughter Say's Kara.

Dad that just mean cold heartless just like Kagome, Say's Souta. Eoff Kagome, get what she wants isn't that right baby girl Say's Aragon.  
Yes Daddy it is Say's Kagome. find I'm leaving then Say's Serena, running back to her room.

Sango, help Serena, get ready Say's Inuyasha.

Of course Say's Sango.  
what do you think your doing Asks Kagome.  
I'm taken Serena, to go live with Me I'm going to Marry Her in stand of you Yelled Inuyasha, pointing a finger at Kagome.  
What no you will not Yelled Kagome. Yes He is Yelled Sango, He has a right to be with whoever He want to Be Say's Sango. You guys didn't come here to help me you came here to trick Me Yelled Kagome. Of course we did we are sick of you hurting people Say's Miroku. what Yelled Kagome.

Has Serena, walk out of the house with a Bag full. and tiger helping her carry the rest. Where do you think your going Asks Her Father. I'm leaving Say's Serena. No your not Yelled Aragon. Say it Serena, Say's Tiger. say what Asks Serena.

Huh they all look at Tiger. say what Tiger Asks Inuyasha. Just say the magic words He can't stop you all of us can get out of here Say's Tiger. the magic words Say's Sango. Has they all we right beside Serena. that it Say's Serena. What it Asks Shippbo.

I'm not a fade of you anymore Whisper Asks Serena. what Say's Inuyasha, and the others.  
I'm Not A fade of you Yelled Serena.  
Has if those word froze Her Father in ice, along with Kagome too.  
that a girl He can't control you anymore now that you fought your fears Say's Tiger.

That what was holding her back Asks Sango. She was a fade to face her father but when She found the straight to fight him off She was freed once again Say's Tiger. wow so She took control of her fear Say's Miroku.  
Let go home everyone Say's Serena. Yes Say's everyone they all left leaving the group of fallers be hide.

So sorry about all that Serena, Say's Sango, I'm ok I'm free once again say's Serena, rubbing Tigers head. Yes you are princess Say's Tiger. Thanks for being my loyal friend Say's Serena, kissing his head. Of course Say's Tiger. All of you thanks for the help Say's Serena. We are happy to help you Say's Miroku. Yes let us go home are real home Say's Inuyasha, smiling. yes all of us go home Say's Serena.

that it for now.


End file.
